C O N S O R T
by Jayzsha
Summary: She was a slave dressed in fine clothes. Stuck in her job, all she showed to her master was undeniable obedience. One night, when she unknowingly passed the test staged by her master, she was promoted to a role as CONSORT—a false freedom given to her as she ventures and meets new faces across the ambitious sea. Oc/? [ON HOLD INDEFINITELY]
1. It's a promotion

**welcome to my story, readers! this is my first time posting a one piece fanfic so yell at me if there's any mistake and/or inconsistency. happy reading!**

**chapter summary: **basically just the summary in detailed form.

(Chapter is edited but there might be some mistakes still.)

* * *

_**Chapter 0:**_

"_**It's a promotion."**_

* * *

A smile with feelings was considered genuine. A person who smiled without ingenuity was considered shallow. A smile being used for entertainment was considered acceptable in this society of unfairness.

This was the description of her job. A job being used as a temporary replacement for lonely people who wanted to release their stress or occasionally being used as fleeting affections that starts in the night and ends in the day.

In a way, as one of the named 'Hostess', her 'smile' was something she used in her occupation. A job she was forcibly entangled as a stray woman who caught the eye of a Celestial Dragon, the World Noble during her journeys.

With the name of _Green Hostess_, she was a slave covered in fine clothes and make-up. She may not be forced to kneel for the nobles as their seats, nor tied in chains to show their dominance of property in the visible public—no, her 'master' was not that type of person. Sly words covering the manipulation of their intentions, they prefer clean environment for their 'employees', giving them 'jobs' fit for their appearance or skills—utilizing their talents to the fullest adding the layer of them being generous.

White lies covering the malicious intentions, it was a skill she was aware being used from certain people. Manipulators of higher-ups to obtain higher goals was something that was not unfamiliar to her. In her observation during her journeys, she was used seeing this type of behavior from the people who doesn't know the struggle of poor folks, as they continued to look at them as tools of ambitions.

But in her situation, in a twisted way, she was thankful of the 'job' that was given to her by her 'master'. Under this 'job', she was given privilege having a sense of freedom and independence—not revolving around the idea by always obeying the clients for their wishes. She had the right to say _no_ and making her own choices fit for herself. It's entirely up to her whether if she wants to mingle with the costumer or not.

Well... in actuality, this was a rule given by her 'master'. According to 'them', self-preservation is the most important rule in their 'household'. And if they are failed to do so, they will be punished for it.

Another layer of white lies.

_Always smile,_ was her everyday motto. Before she was taken under the Celestial Dragon, she always had a sense of adventure that always make her excited, the idea of learning something new that thrills her and always searching for curious things. Careless, stubborn, kind-hearted—these were the words she was used to hear from other people.

Caged for three years under this job, she always wondered if she's still same person who left her home to satiate her thirst for adventure. Riding the wild ocean, reckless and hard-headed, ready to face the obstacles that comes in her way. But being in the 'chain' as Hostess, she can barely go out from her designated 'spot'.

She laughed bitterly. _Since when did she become this subservient?_

She had no idea. But right now, all she can do is _smile_.

* * *

The reason he dragged his feet into this establishment was because of a single order. An order that he can't deny because his 'job' was tied to it. The unspoken agreement of the promised obedience.

Opening the door, he entered the flamboyant building, his eyes taking the sight of colorful designs. Curtains of gold, statues of steel and furniture of bronze—the intended use of this building was already evident once the moment he saw what was inside.

He lightly touched his nose, involuntarily smelled unnecessary scent that lingered in the building. To think this was his next mission… at the very least, this establishment was better compared to the pleasure houses he had been into.

One of the women noticed him entered and approached him. "Sir! Welcome to—"

"_Green Hostess_. VIP."

The woman didn't questioned him and bowed her head. "As you wish. If you'd like to, I'll lead you to your room."

He let her lead him to the destination, his face in constant indifference while quietly observing the surroundings. As they walked, he noticed the difference of the hallway they're currently in compared to the entrance. Instead of bright lights, warmer colors dominated the room and brown painted walls that reminds him the homes of his usual victims. It sets up a comfortable greeting intended for costumers.

"This will be your room for tonight, sir."

The woman who led him had already opened the door in front of him, which he assumed to be one of the VIP rooms. Without a word, he entered inside and made himself comfortable on one of the sofa and crossed his legs, resting his arms at the back of it.

"_Green Hostess_ will be here for a while. Please enjoy your stay."

He didn't say a word as she left the room and closed the door. Taking the solace and isolation he got in the room, he relaxed his body while taking a deep breath as he leaned his head back.

_Suffocating._ He observed, glancing around the room. It was large and spacious yet lacking the colorful designs from the outside that felt empty. But considering the purpose of this establishment, designs was already unnecessary. A normal customer would take no notice around their surroundings, instead they would get distracted and give their attentions to the _service_ that this establishment has to offer.

There was a knock in the door. "Coming in."

_Speaking of the devil._

The _beauty_ closed the door behind her and smiled at him. "Did I make you wait? I'm sorry for the delay since it has been a while someone requested me for VIP."

Looking over her, he was mildly surprised at her appearance. Instead of looking at a vain woman, he found himself looking at a lively face with a bright smile, as if nothing had inconvenienced her ever since.

"Ah! Did I seriously made you wait that it made you speechless? Don't worry, sir! In order to break the silence, allow me to introduce myself!"

The hostess walked towards him while taking beside his sofa, bouncing on it. _Bouncing, _he thought as he blinked at the manners of the woman.

"I am widely known here as _Green Hostess_. As for the reason why I'm named like that…well, you can already see it."

Her physical appearance spoke well for her name. Black hair with green highlights that was tied into a tight updo while her remaining bangs covered her left eye, only showing the right brilliant green eye. She wore a dark green blazer and pencil skirt that fit her tall figure. And also… His eyes lingered at the left side of her face. A golden streak ran over her fair skin that seemed to extend her neck and _under_ her clothes.

"This?" She insinuated, pointing at her face as if noticing his stare. "I already had this since I was born. This thing was something I didn't particularly liked while growing up… but didn't exactly hate either."

He stared at her, arching an eyebrow at her unfiltered honesty. "I see."

"You're welcome." He gave her a subtle look at her unexpected response. "Now the cold ice has finally melted, what wine would like to drink?"

Following his eyes to her, she moved at the table to grab a glass and a bottle wines for him to drink. As she lined up at the bottles in front of him, she looked at him expectedly for his choice.

_His mission has finally begun._

"Whatever is fine." He responded, looking at her for her reaction.

She nodded. "Whatever... Okay, whatever! Going by the great taste of me, I choose this one for you." She grabbed the bottle in the middle of the line which he noticed she was purposely trying to catch his attention. She dragged the glass to her side, pouring the wine in it before she pushed it in to him. "Here it is, sir… ah, that reminds me, what should I call you?"

He brought the wine glass to his mouth, savoring its taste. "Whatever is fine."

She blinked, giving him a concerned look. "Whatever…? You don't have a name?"

He stayed silent. Having no intention to disclose his identity to the woman, he gave her no satisfaction in response.

"Hmm… well then, I'll just call you sir by the courtesy of it."

He just continued drinking his wine, all whilst glancing at his companion beside him who arranged the table as she put the rest of the bottles back in its place, leaving only the one she chose in the table. Using this little opportunity, he decided advance his objective of the mission, parting the glass of wine from his lips. Staring at the woman in green, he slowly loosen his hold.

With a gasp, she swiftly caught it with her hands, preventing its fate as a broken glass. "Be careful, sir. You'll never know if shards will hurt you from this."

_First objective, achieved._

"But that's strange." She contemplated, her hands under her chin. "That wine doesn't have much alcohol in it so it shouldn't be…" She stared at him for moment before she moved closer to him, waving her hands in front of him. "Are you already drunk, sir?"

He gave her a stare.

She held up her hands. "Okay, okay. I'm just making sure if you are." She laughed nervously before she shifted his attention to his hands. "But is there something wrong with your hands?" She wondered as she reached his hands.

The moment her hands came to his view, he realized her right hand was gloved. When she touched his gloved hands with the same hand, he noticed something odd.

"Hmm…" She hummed, grasping his hands. "Nothing's wrong with it though."

He pulled his hands away from her. While her attention was still in his hands, he carefully removed the glove of his right hand and offered his bare hand. "A trade off."

She blinked up to him. "Eh?"

"An equal trade off."

"Equal… trade off… Ah! I see, an equal trade off!" Realizing his intention, she reached to her right hand but stopped at the last second. Looking up to her face, he saw a hesitant look before it was replaced with a determined one and removed the glove, connecting their hands together.

He looked down in their hands, the silver cold steel imitation of her hand touching his skin, feeling a _pull_ of weakness before he loosen his grasp. Noticing this, she pulled her hand away from him with an uneasy look before she grabbed the bottle and pour him a glass of wine. He gladly accepted the curtsy.

"…are you curious what happened to my hand?"

He glanced at her while drinking his wine and he put it at the table. "If you want me to."

She fidgeted, her actions screamed to him that she doesn't want to. Despite that, she still did.

"A pirate did this to me… when I was young."

He arched an eyebrow, unsurprised.

"I was in a marine ship when they did this to me. I had no idea who they are but they attacked the ship and I was in my room. And when the pirates found me, they…" She made a chopping motion to her right elbow before she shrugged. "Well, even though this happened to me, I don't really harbor that much anger towards them. Spending your life in everlasting revenge seems… _incredibly_ exhausting."

_How despicable._ Despite the sob story she provided, it was an interesting information… yet an incredibly useless knowledge. But information is information. He will include it in his report when he is done with all the roleplaying. That was part of his job, after all.

"What about you, sir? What's your story?"

He looked up to her, meeting his frown to her bright smile.

"It's an equal trade off."

He clicked his tongue in realization. To think he would fall into his own trap.

"I…" He started, gathering his thoughts. "…have nothing to talk about."

"Huh? But aren't you an adult? Adults supposed to have a childhood to grow, right?"

Even though he had, he can't remember. If he force himself to remember, unpleasant ones resurfaced.

"I…see. I'm sorry for forcing you into it. It must have worse compared to mine if you don't to talk about it."

He just glanced at her direction, blinking when she changed her mind. Well, he's glad that she put that off from him.

…he's glad? The wine must have gotten him loosen up.

Making a motion to grab his glass, she realized that she still haven't poured him one as she grabbed the bottle of wine in the table.

_He's already dragging his stay too long, it's time for his next objective._

"Here." He offered the glass of wine she just poured to her.

She pointed to herself. "Me?"

He gave her a look. _Who else is in this room?_

"…oh, right! Ahahaha! I forgot I'm in VIP so hostess are allowed to drink here too!" She gasped, covering her mouth when she realized that she started talking to herself. She gingerly accepted the glass from him and raised it to him. "Thank you, sir." She drank the glass in one go, huge gulps echoing in the room as she made a look when she finished it. "Gah…! It's been a while since I drank this much in one go."

"You don't drink that much?"

"I don't. Well, those who are frequently requested for VIPs probably drink that much since I'm usually behind the bar stool." She said while fanning herself, already red in the face. "I'm sorry, sir. I have a bit low tolerance to wine and if I drink alcohol even if its just a single glass, I would get knocked out."

The wine was evidently effective since she started babbling unnecessary words to him, carelessly feeding him information. Although, since at the start, she was already carelessly feeding him information about herself.

He subtly neared himself to her. "You're not well-known in here?"

"Not really." She started rocking back and forth in her seat, unaware of his close proximity. "I'm not popular compared to my peers so I'm actually surprised that you requested me in your presence."

He remembered her first few words she uttered to him. "You said that it has been a while since someone requested for you."

"Ah, that. It wasn't actually a customer, it was my mast—I mean, the owner of this building disguising himself as a customer."

Her slip-up was not unnoticed to him, but he decided to let her continue.

She looked up, as if trying to recall her experience. "I was… surprised. To think that the owner requested me, trying my best to please them since it was first time being called to VIP and then they revealed themself to me at the end like…" She gave him a wide-eyed look. "Can you imagine my shock?"

He rolled his eyes. Who doesn't?

"So it was my first time I saw the owner's face."

He put his right arm behind her back in the sofa. "Is that a big deal?"

"It is! No one in my peers actually doesn't his face at all!"

He stiffed his fingers behind her, raising his hand while she sat unaware. "You got lucky."

"Really, I am. I feel like luckiest woman alive when I realized it."

"I see." He coldly said, as he swung his hand behind her neck.

"Huh? Is it just me or—"

Brilliant green eye met his vision. He wasn't able to connect his hand to her neck; there was a tight grip stopping it's descend to touch her. The reason behind its lack of impact to its destination was because—

—the dark-haired woman in front of him caught it in a split second.

_Second objective, achieved._

She looked at his face for a moment then looked at his hand behind her before returned hher attention to him as she loosen her grip from his wrist. "…that reminds me, why did you choose me from all woman here?" She asked, her voice suddenly losing its cheerfulness.

He pulled back his arm from her grip. "Because you're _Green Hostess_."

"Why?"

"Not interested." _…to disclose the information to her_.

"I see." She gathered her hands to her lap, looking down before she looked up. "How was my services, sir?"

He gave her a blank stare at the change of topic. "Leaves a lot to be desired."

"Is that so?" She nervously laughed. "I'm not used to this type of thing so I guess that's expected."

More nervously laughs came from the woman beside him as it echoed inside the room. One thing he noticed compared to the first meeting is that she seemed to be more relaxed as if she was being relieved from something. Was his attack earlier has something to do it? Impossible. No matter what his intentions to her, it doesn't change the fact that he tried to attack her.

"Green Woman." He coldly called, catching her attention. "Aren't you suspicious?"

"…isn't the owner forced you to call me for my services?"

He raised his eyebrows, impressed at her assumption because she got it half-right. But sadly, she was still _ultimately_ wrong.

"If it was, would you still continue this farce?"

"Farce?" She contemplated, before she hesitantly gave him a look. "…do you want me to? There's still time before my shift ends and that's what the owner wants, right?"

He frowned. "What are you implying?"

She fidgeted. "I-I mean, the s-s-se—"

"Ah." She definitely misunderstood the whole situation. "It wasn't like that."

"…really? Oh, thank god. W-wait, not thank god because—"

There's definitely something amusing that someone who misunderstood his intention is now trying not to misunderstand her words to him.

"Quit your babbling, woman. Your so-called _great taste_ wine is almost empty."

She looked at him in surprise, glancing at the bottle of wine which was clearly still half-full in front of him.

"…okay. Then I'll grab a bottle at the bar."

_It's time for the final objective._

When she stood up from her seat beside him, he followed after her and took a step forward—

—as he blocked the fist that was targeted to his face. He glared at the woman.

She gave him a small smile before she pulled back. "Now, we're fair."

He blinked in surprise as he looked over her when she opened the door.

"It's been an honor to give my utmost services to you, sir," She bend her body ninety degrees, bowing to him before straighten her back. What he saw in her face was probably the most genuine look he had seen from her. "_Rob Lucci-san."_

He widened his eyes in a fraction as she closed the door in front of him. He stared at the door in silent awe, standing at his spot before he went back to his seat, pouring himself a glass of wine.

_Without his initiative, the final objective was achieved in a breeze._

He lifted the glass of wine to his nose as he took in the pleasant scent, staring at the green bottle of wine in front of him.

For the first time of the night, a _smile_ came to his face.

* * *

She never expected _Rob Lucci_ being her second VIP customer from the other night to be so… stress relieving.

The reason behind it was probably because she _finally_ saw a familiar person from the outside. Stuck in her designated spot, the faces she saw as a customer were pirates, common people, marines and at times, nobles. But for the first time in three years, the very familiar individual suddenly came, asked for her in VIP rooms and was shocked when she realized his identity. At first, she thought he was just an uptight black suited customer who just called her in coincidence. But when she caught on his weird behavior, it came to her that she was serving _the most dangerous assassin_ and she was pouring a glass of wine for him.

She recalled the other night when she caught his glass from falling, remembering being confused why he was deliberately doing it but didn't question him. When she caught his attack behind her neck—that was the moment she recognized him. But one thing she was confused about his attack was his lack of malice behind it. Surely, as a named assassin, he must have been sent to kill her, right?

And of course, the embarrassment she felt that follows after it.

Connecting the dots why she chosen as his hostess, she assumed he was sent by her 'master' for her… _intimate services_. But when he clarified but he wasn't interested, she was glad that it wasn't the case and profusely apologize to not misunderstand her relief.

The continuation of her services for the rest of the night was rather short. Now knowing his identity, she kept her mouth shut when he asked her, repeated dodging his questions as answers. When he realized she was no longer divulging any information, he left without a word while leaving a tip at the table.

It may sound weird coming from her, but she's really, _really_ glad he requested her in his presence. Even though their talk was short, that was probably relieving experience she felt even since she was taken by the Celestial Dragon. Her talks to the customer prior to the arrival of the assassin, was very,_ very_ boring and a stifling practice.

Her shift is nearly ending for the night. She wiped the tables until it was shining clean. Already at the last table, she brought the empty glasses to the kitchen until someone called for her.

"Green, someone called for you in VIP room 4."

She put the glass at the counter. "Huh? Isn't the customers already gone?"

"They said it was a surprise." Her fellow hostess shrugged before she went on to do her business.

_That was the same room as Rob Lucci-san…_ She mused while cleaning the glasses and wiped her hands before she went to her destination.

"Coming in." She knocked at the door and she opened it, revealing the waiting person at the sofa—

"_Well, if it isn't my favorite hostess."_

She gaped in surprise. "Mast—!"

"Close the door first." The person in front of her simply said as she silently obeyed.

"What's the occasion for your visit, master?" She walked beside them.

"Sit down and don't call me 'master'. I'm your customer for tonight."

She gave him a wry smile. "You came at the right time. We're about to close."

They loudly laughed. "Sarcasm truly does suits you best! Keep up the good work!"

She let out a groan and sighed. She was already tired to put up with her master.

"Well, don't worry. I won't stay long so my business here will be brief."

She perked up at those words as her master stood up and walked around her.

"Stay there." She stiffened at her spot when she was about to turn around. She hears a clinking sound behind before she felt a warm body from her back. Hands came to her peripheral vision with something in-between as it touched her neck with a tight grasp. She brought her hands to her neck, feeling an arrowhead pendant hanging. _A double choker?_

"This is my second gift for your success."

_Her second gift…_ She looked down, trying to look at her choker even she can't see it. Her first gift from them was the steel prosthetic that was currently attached to her right arm, the day after they revealed himself as her 'master', given to her in the same manner as of now. But what success are they talking about? She didn't do anything to satisfy them—

_Ah. Don't tell me…_

"That's right." They responded, as if reading her mind. "You managed to satisfy _Rob Lucci_ of all people."

"But…" She remembered his 'leaves to be desired' words. "I didn't…?"

"Sure, you didn't. _But the mission was successful_."

_The… what? _"How is that related…?"

"Poor Lucci. I even have to temporarily pull him out from his current mission for your evaluation. But you, Green Hostess, managed to please him. That would wash away his problems after your services, even though it's only temporarily."

She gave them a blank stare. _Wah… as expected from her master. As a Celestial Dragon, their authority was undeniably absolute._

_Oh._ Speaking of Celestial Dragon…

"That reminds me, master. Why is it that you don't have that…um…"She made an arc over her head. "The bubble thing?"

"Oh? Where did the thought came from?"

She blinked, pondering. That _did_ came out of nowhere. "A train of thought…?"

They chuckled at her answer. "I don't need it in the first place."

_Really?_ She tilted her head, scratching her head. As far as she can remember, the Celestial Dragon who caught her has it…

"That's not the only purpose why I gave you that." Her master started, shifting the topic. "There are other two things that came with it." They lifted a finger. "First, consider the gift… as an exchange."

"An exchange?" She blinked in confusion.

"That's the story for another day. Second, the gift... is a form of congratulatory."

"…isn't that the same as success?"

"No, no, no. That's not what I meant." They put their hand on her shoulders. "It's a promotion."

"Huh?" She looked up to them, stunned.

"You will be no longer be named as _Green Hostess._ From now on, you have officially been promoted as CONSORT."

"What…?"

The _master_ gave her a _smile._ "You are finally free, dear CONSORT. In the outside world, you will be making a name for yourself in the ambitious ocean and race into the history."

She stood, speechless. Gazing at her master in shock, the revelation was something she didn't expect to hear. But also, at the same time…

_She had no idea what her future entails is gonna be from now on._

* * *

**a/n: originally, this was supposed to be a one-shot OC/ReaderxRob Lucci but then something like this happened:**

**my brain, holding me at gunpoint: **make this a multi-chaptered story and expand this shit.

**me, an exhausted author who already got multiple wips: **o-o-okay.

**Then, this happened. Not LITERALLY what happened, it's actually my fault for having so much ideas that I just cant help but write. For clarifications, my girl (the OC in this story) is based on the OC from my older work, which is a (unpublished) one piece fanfic. But the difference between them is the age. OC here is an adult while the other one is a kid. kid!OC doesn't have a prosthetic arm yet and OC here already had one. In other words, what I had originally planned from the older one piece fanfic will be applied to this story.**

**When is chapter 2(or 1) is gonna be posted? It depends what response this story is gonna get, since I'm already busy on the other ones. If you want a faster update from this story, you can give a review what you think of the story.**

**But IF you want to make a review in this story, then here's the topic that I'm actually curious to hear: **do you think she (OC) was genuine the whole time when she served Lucci in the VIP room?

**I hope you enjoyed reading the story and if you want to reach me out, I have a tumblr (shameless pluuuuuggg) named optimistic-royal.**

**See ya next chapter!**


	2. Redemption That's what I meant as justi

**Wow! I never expected this fast response from any of my fanfics like this o_O. Anyway, thank you for the reviews, favs and follows! They always keep me forward! **

**Happy reading!**

**Chapter summary: **She gets out of the establishment and met someone familiar outside. They... talked as always.

(Reuploaded because chapter is _heavily_ edited, especially the second half; there might be some mistakes still.)

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

"_**Redemption. That's what I meant as justice."**_

* * *

_CONSORT._

According to her master, CONSORT plays the role of an informant or an Intel broker. The person of interest can be anyone or anywhere—it actually doesn't matter as long as you can benefit and gather a data. An information will be always be an information.

_"But why am I chosen in this role?" _She recalled asking.

_"Do you wonder why I sent Rob Lucci to you?_ _The mission I gave to him was a lie. It doesn't matter if he failed or not, the true purpose of his mission actually depends on you."_

_"Me?"_

_"Yes. Overall, you passed the test and in turn, led his mission to success. You did a great job following the rule of self-preservation. I said you managed to satisfy him; that was the result that I wanted from his report. But wasn't the only thing I sought from him."_

_"What is it?"_

_"He smiled."_

"…_Isn't that natural? I mean, he came here for… intimate services, right?"_

_"Does he look like that type of person who walks away happy from this building?"_

"…_actually, no. He left without a word."_

_"Oh my, oh my…"_ Her master shook their head as if amused by her words. "_You have _no_ idea."_

She decided to leave the rest of the conversation ambiguous since she doesn't want to find what the assassin said to her master. Words of criticism was not exactly a concept she wanted to receive, especially from Rob Lucci who sat coldly throughout her services.

CONSORT was… according to them, a one-time thing in the past. Prostitutes used to take this type of job—correction, prostitutes was assigned to this role in the past and their lack of preservation makes them ideally perfect due to their identity being worthless and unnecessary in the history.

_"Wait, doesn't that mean I am no different from them?"_

"…_did you just forgot what I told you?"_

_Make a name of yourself and race into the history—_that was they said to her.

_"...isn't it because I'm a hostess not a prostitute?"_

_"That's _not_ the point."_

CONSORT was uncommon role for a sla—_err_, 'employees' to take these days. The history about CONSORT barely exist which explains the lack of practice and presence in the present. Additionally, the risk of being betrayed would be a common thing.

_"Don't give me that look. I know what you're thinking."_

Her master suddenly quipped. Their hands hovering ominously close to her neck.

_"You might be thinking you're finally free after taking this role. No, you are not. Sadly mistaken. Why did you think I'll let you go in the outside after such test that I even have to pull out Rob Lucci?"_

It was trust, they said. The reason why she was... 'freed' because they had hopes of her… _talent_ to succeed. Her presence she practiced as Green Hostess and the ability to gain trust from unlikely people—these were the skills her master trusted for an Intel gathering. And also, the unspoken obedience she applied to her master as her way of survival was used against her—as they expected her silence about her occupation.

Of course, she was not free. The idea was a conceited notion. She was only given the role of CONSORT to work for them, not to let her roam free. She may have been freed from her cage, the chains will be tighter than it used to be. Wasn't that the purpose of the gift tied to her neck?

_"The one on your neck will be used as an exchange. Who, you may ask? Hehehe… you'll know when you met him."_

Those were their parting words as they left the establishment. Their visit and explanation was brief and short. They didn't go in detail nor left her hanging about her role. It was an adequate information for her to comprehend and understand.

But… honestly, hearing those words, she doesn't know whether she should be relieved or terrified about it. Sailing to the seas like she always wanted and meeting new things in strange places… everything about it had come with a price.

* * *

**(Day 1)**

She was no person who likes materialistic things. Putting her things in her handheld case bag, it was already to her expection it won't be filled. The accessories used to be with her… either she had gave it away or stolen, she no longer care about it. Those gift were given by customer who wanted to keep her smile, some who proposed her and rejected them but still insist on giving it to her. She does appreciate the sentiment behind it but objects doesn't stay forever. Those things can be replaced.

She closed her bag and walked to the mirror, fixing her hair to the usual braided updo. In the reflection, she wore a long black skirt with combat boots underneath and midnight blue open jacket, showing the golden-colored tank top. She also tied a dark-colored scarf to her neck to hide the double choker. The scarf was actually unnecessary but she wore it to spite her master and the person who will use the choker for exchange—even though she was curious of his identity.

When she was done with her hair, she swept her bangs to the left to cover the left eye and grabbed the muffle mask and wore it. She doesn't want to receive looks from others because of golden cracked skin of her face and neck—the other purpose of the scarf—and snatched the bag from her bed and jumped down from the second floor of her room.

Landing with ease at the ground, the purple dawn swept her sight, the environment around her telling the time of day. Since she doesn't want questions thrown in her way, she figured that she'll leave at dawn to escape from the establishment. It will make a small uproar in the building but that is no longer her business to manage because she would be no longer there to fix it.

_Who the hell would get attached to the prison they are leaving behind?_

She stretching her arms overhead and took a deep breath from her nose, nudging her mask lower to smell the cold morning and heave a large sigh. To think this was her setting of her role… she smiled at the silent dawn. Even though it's just a temporary freedom, she'll never waste the moment and etched the scenery she'll see as a beautiful memory._  
_

"_You finally came out_."

"AAAHHH!" She let out a loud scream at the voice she heard behind her. Even though her mouth was covered with a mask, it echoed in the silent area. Turning her attention to the voice, she widened her eyes in surprise. She pointed at the person beside the door. "R-R-Ro-Ro—"

"Don't say my name carelessly."

"…then, Robert-san?"

He walked without a word and went past her with a whisper. "Let's go."

She chased after him. "Go? Go where?"

"Orders to be your escort for today." He said with tinge of exasperation in his tone.

"Ah…" She felt a bit bad on his behalf. "So your mission got extended…"

"No need to show pity, woman. This is my job."

She pouted under her mask. "_Woman_ is not my name!"

"Green Hostess."

"Not that either!"

After a few moments of silence, she sighed at the lack of response from the man in front of her. She was expecting him to ask her name but only failed to rouse him from doing it. _Even though it was a embarrassing name..._ she shook her head to clear her thoughts an decided to distract herself at the surroundings around her, glancing at the buildings that was different she used to remember when she taken in. Something must have happened in three years of isolation she missed.

She nearly collided to the assassin when he stopped. Turning around, he held something out to her. She took the object from his hand with a frown and observed it to the rising sunlight. It seems to be an earring with a tiny snail attached to it.

"That's a stealth Den Den Mushi. According to your owner, that will be your way of communication. They said to report every seven days." He explained before he walked away from her.

"Oh, I see…" She trailed off, following after him as she blinked at the bizarre design of the object in her hand. _This looks more like a piercing than an earring…_ she thought as she brought it to her right ear. _And I can't put this on by myself…_

"Um, Ro…bert-san, shouldn't I search for someone who knows how to put this on?"

"Do whatever you want." He replied without a beat.

"Thank you." She nodded at his approval. As she looked left and right at every corner of the road, realization came to her.

…of course, it's still early. Who the hell is up at this time of day?

Dark clouds of shame hovered above her, hanging her head in defeat as she silently followed after him. _I can't believe my first time being outside… I brought myself to an embarrassment… How uncool…_

Both of them silently walked without a word as the sunrise light their path to their destination.

* * *

"Wha…!"

"This will be our room." The assassin entered after her in the luxurious room.

She gaped in shock. Golden shine of furniture, the silver blanket in the bed and copper colored floor—it was already obviously what class she was in. She turned her head at the black-haired man who laid at the expensive bed with his eyes closed, hoping for an explanation. He opened an eye when he noticed she just stood there.

"What's wrong? Are you just going to stand there?"

She sweat nervously. "Um, Rob-san, if I am allowed to ask, why are we in the same room…?"

"Because it's cheaper this way."

"Eh?! Then how did you register our names? What did you use as our names?"

"Robert Licht. Emilliene Lily. Lovers."

She riled up at the last word, blushing profusely. "Why _that_?! And also, that's not my _name_!"

He clicked his tongue, scowling. "Stop running your mouth, woman. I'm going back to sleep."

"Eh?" She blinked. "Sleeping?"

He just closed his eyes.

She stood by the door, staring at the man in the bed. She looked down with a hard look and clenched her fist. "Are you even wary of me, Rob-san?"

He opened his eyes, glaring at her. "_Should I?_" His deep voice echoed in the room, loud and clear.

She closed her eyes. "No. I'll be in the deck if you want to see me." She softly replied.

She didn't attempt to look at his reaction and closed the door behind her. Without a word, she walked to the left, which she assumed to be the deck of the passenger's ship. When she arrived, there were people scattered around the large deck. Laughing, drinking, talking… it was already obvious what kind of ship she got into with the assassin.

_Her master must have little faith in her…_ she thought, holding the railings. _They even sent Rob-san to be my escort… _She closed her eyes, sighing while taking the strong breeze to her face as her clothes billowed wildly to the wind. Standing at the very front of the deck, she raised elbows and spread her arms to welcome the wild wind to her body. She smiled at the familiar feeling of the smooth yet rough touch of the air, her hair flying away as she removed the hair clip.

_Really… with this sense of freedom, it feels like my slavery was just a long bad dream._

"Woman."

_Of course, as always, reality would set in..._ Equipped with a usual smile, she turned around. "What is it?"

She buckled her legs in a flash, her eyes widening at the leg that went over her head as she dodged his kick. Tightening her grip at the railing, she managed to regain her balance and backed away from the assassin. "I-I thought you're going back to sleep, Rob-san…"

"I just remembered something." He simply said with a blank look as he raised his leg. She braced herself for incoming attack.

"_Rankyaku."_

She forced her body to bend, dodging the compressed air went by above her as it hitt the random objects behind her in horizontal cut. She recovered herself, unbending her back as she met the gaze of the assassin in front of her.

"Do you recognize that, woman?" He promptly asked.

"..." She pursed her lips, her expression anticipating his next move.

He narrowed his eyes. "I see. Then, what about this?" He curled his hand, leaving only the pointed finger. She tighten her grip at the railing, readied herself at the sight of it.

"_Hey! What's going on there?!"_ She heard a faraway voice. _"Don't go destroying the ship, you damn agents! You'll disturb the other passengers!"_

The assassin seemed to freeze at the voice before he put his hand back to his pocket. "Tonight. Same place."

She sighed in relief as she leaned against the railing. She stared at the walking assassin, his back facing her. _What was that about?_

"Hey." Someone called behind her. "Is something wrong?"

She looked behind her and saw a well-dressed woman approaching. "No, it was nothing. I just had an argument with my boyfriend." She lied through her teeth.

"I see." She replied, turning her gaze at the assassin. "…why are you with that dangerous _man_?"

She choked a gasp, startled at her words as she tried to give her a smile. "E-eh? You have mistaken him with someone else."

"No need to hide it. This ship is funded by the World Government, it's natural to see them here."

"Eh?" She looked around her. "…by World Government?"

"Yes."

_No wonder everything looks luxurious… Ah._

"Um, miss." She stood up with the support of the railing. "Is it possible to help me with something?"

She arched an eyebrow to her. "What is it?"

She grabbed the stealth Den Den Mushi earring from her jacket. "With this."

The woman narrowed her eyes at the sight of the object from her hand and raised her gaze to her face. She smiled. "As a fellow woman, I will. But under one condition."

"Eh?" That came out just nowhere.

"You have to break up with that _man._"

"Ehh?!" That's a hard thing to do since they weren't together in the first place!

"Well?" The woman inquired, waiting for her response.

"Y-yes." Fortunately, lying is an easy thing to do. Well, she doesn't even have to do anything since they'll 'break up' by tomorrow.

Tomorrow…

_That reminds me, what does Rob-san wants tonight?_

* * *

After the help of the mysterious woman to put to piercing to her right ear, she tried to get her name out of politeness. But the woman only replied cryptically and left with a smile, speaking of a promise that they'll meet again in the future which made her a bit confused, even adding a few words _as a fellow woman_ in the every sentence she can.

The sun is nearly hitting the horizon, painting the sky into an orange portrait. She figured she would skip dinner for tonight, remembering the words of the assassin of the promised place they'll meet. In that incident earlier in the morning, she wondered the reason behind it since she was told he was going to rest. _But that sudden attack..._ she frowned. Why was she attacked with _Rankyaku_ and asked her familiarity to it? It doesn't make sense. Well, it _is_ familiar to her since someone showed it in her childhood and promised to keep her silence that she saw it.

"Ah." She was surprised to see the assassin already standing at the promised spot, facing the sunset when she arrived.

"Woman." He said without even turning to her.

She blinked, staring at the relaxed posture of the man in front of her. His curly hair tied in a ponytail bellowing at the calm wind. "…what is it that you—"

She froze. Just above of the choker and through her scarf, there was a singular touch at the back of her neck at the same time he disappeared in front of her.

"Do not move. You can defend yourself but _do not move._" His voice came behind her.

_How is that even possible?!_...is what she wanted to say but her voice didn't came out from her locked jaw.

"_Shigan_."

_Goddammit…! My aunt will yell at me but I have no choice!_

"_Tekkai!"_

Her body recoiled at the force connected from the back of her neck and was thrown to the railing, nearly falling to the sea. Relaxing her body from the technique, she rubbed her neck at the stinging sensation. "Ow, ow, ow!" She hissed in pain as she looked behind her, seeing Lucci with his index finger out.

"Where did you learn it?" He glared.

True to her promise, she kept her silence.

His eye twitched. "What a persistent woman. Do you really want to die that early?"

"…why do you want know about it?" She finally said.

"_Rokushiki_ is not something to be taught outside. Since you are just an ordinary woman who barely had connections to the marine, it is obvious someone taught you from the inside." He narrowed his eyes. "So answer me, _who taught you_?"

"…I see. I honestly don't know about that." _That's why she told me to not show it and keep my silence…_ she thought while standing up, facing the assassin. "Is there a reason why you want to know?"

"If it's someone from the marine, it will be an act of treason." She widened her eyes. "If it's a commoner, they will be killed."

"…on whose order are you acting now?"

"Don't worry. I won't kill you." He seemed to caught the implication of her words. "Both are to be expired tomorrow morning."

"So you're under the orders of someone other than my master, huh?" She muttered under her breath. "What would you do if I don't?"

A graze of wind passed beside her face, a drop of blood sliding inside her mask at the slit cut from her temple.

"I won't miss next time." He said with an outstretched finger.

_Killed? She's gonna get killed?_ Her mind was in disbelief along with annoyance to her aunt for not telling her the reason why had to keep her silence. _Why didn't tell me that if she's gonna get killed?!__ I didn't know there would be consequences!_

_I shouldn't have asked her to teach me about it!_

But its too late to lament now. According to her aunt, Cipher Pol agents can use Rokushiki—abilities exclusively for them as tools of assassination. Despite knowing the purpose, she still asked her aunt to teach her as her way to get stronger to amend her weakness when she was attacked by pirates, the incident which resulted her amputated arm. _If I tell Rob-san who taught me, she will be killed. _She closed her eyes, testing the weight of the other option.

"…and if I do?" She said after the pregnant silence.

"Join as a Cipher Pol agent."

_Huh?_ She looked at him with a startled look. That was something she didn't expect to hear. "Why?"

"Orders. Someone caught their eye on you and recommended you to enter as one."

Who would never thought someone would recommend her... She frowned. _Huh? There's something wrong…_

"That's strange, Rob-san. I've been in custody for three years, how can someone caught their eye on me?"

"You're a smart woman. Think about it."

_Someone had already set their eyes on me since then?_ The thought crept her out.

_Wait, that's not the current concern…! _"Don't change the topic! Answer my question first!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Personal curiosity. As mentor of yours, they clearly failed to teach you how unrefined your technique is. Well, based on your appearance, I think I had an idea who it is." He added the last part as an afterthought.

_Wha—?! _"If you already knew, why are you threatening me to spill it out?!" She yelled in aggravation.

"Confirmation."

She grabbed the railing, feeling getting dizzy at his words. _He threatened me for just a simple curiosity…?_ She felt like she was about to faint right there but a tight grasp from her arm steadied her.

"Well?" He looked at her expectedly.

"_Well_?" She huffed repeatedly.

"Will you join or not?"

She touched her temple using her free hand to ease her headache. Her hand twitched when she felt something wet and pull it away to see stains of blood from her fingers. She frowned. "I'll think about it."

"No." A tight grip from her arm made her winced. "Will you or will you not? _Now._"

"Ow, ow, ow! Okay, okay! I'll tell you! I'll tell you now!" She rubbed her arms when he let her go, taking a few good steps from him. She sighed. "I'm grateful for the offer but I'll have to refuse. Master entrusted me something important." _Probably. _"And I can't distract myself to join the Cipher Pol agents and lost my sight to the mission." She bowed to him. "I'm sorry for refusing the offer."

All she heard was silence from him. Still bowing, she heard footsteps walking away from her before it stopped. "Even though you were taken away from the world, lost your connection outside, being forced to serve as a hostess—you are still loyal to this 'master'?"

…_that's right. He doesn't know about me being a CONSORT now…_ She raised her body, standing straight as she faintly smiled behind him. "Rob-san… what were you expecting as an answer?"

He turned his head slightly to her, not showing his face. Without a word, he walked away from her which she assumed to be the dining room. Even though she said she'll skip dinner, she decided to go after him. It was, after all, a once in a lifetime experience to eat in a passenger ship with a restaurant owned by World Government.

_At least, her aunt will be safe if she didn't say about it._ She inwardly sighed in relief.

Both of them went to their room after eating their dinner. Without arguing who will take the bed, they laid in the same bed as they faced back-to-back after both of them took a shower.

She closed her eyes, raising the blanket to her shoulder—which both of them also shared—and fell to the darkness without her noticing.

* * *

She hugged the pillow tightly to her arms, feeling herself getting awake involuntarily. Glancing with her half-lidded eye, she saw the dark sky outside the window, the night still apparently young. She dropped her head back at the pillow and closed her eyes, tightly hugging the pillow which was… warm and strangely breathing for some reason. She raised her head to look and her eyes went wide.

"R-Rob-san…! I'm sorry! I—" She whispered profusely while trying to get away from him but his arms in her waist preventing to do it. _Are you kidding me, he's still strong even in his sleep…?!_ She struggled against him which made him held her tightly in his arms as her head fell beside his, face-planting at his pillow.

She reluctantly relaxed against him in defeat. Resisting against him seemed to be useless and careless actions would probably result death. _But… _she carefully moved her arms as if she was afraid that he'll attack her in his sleep. _Why is he holding me tightly like this? I'm not a pillow for hugging..._ She had no problems with him at the idea holding a pillow in his sleep, after all, it was a way to lessen the insomnia. And his occupation as a killer, he probably had nightmares and see things in darkness. At least, to her assumption.

Her body was loosely draped on his body, his arms to her waist and she can't move. And most of all, she can't go back to sleep because of her position. She was a bit amazed he wasn't bothered at all that half of her body was on his body. She attempted to move her legs, nudging her upper body to raise it while carefully loosen his arms to her. When she finally moved his hands, she gradually raised her body from him, her hands in either sides of his head. She inwardly sighed in relief when she successfully separated their bodies to each other.

_"Hey! What are you doing?!"_

She stiffened. Looking at the man below her, she swore she heard something high-pitched so unlike and unsuitable from him.

_Hoot, hoot, hoot._

She snapped her head to the side and saw a white bird sitting at the window.

_...was it a bird? No, no! It came below me, there's no way it came from the window._

She looked back at the assassin, still pinned under her and sleeping soundly. Seriously, if it came from him, she's going to hit herself and pretend that it didn't happened in real life—just something she just made up in her head.

_"Robert Licht. Emilliene Lily. **Lovers.**"_

She blushed profusely at the remembrance. Without realizing that her arms was already trembling at the weight of her body (and the pressure at their proximity), she fell back to his body as the assassin grunted under her. She froze, shocked as their bodies reconnect before she inwardly hitting herself, fuming at her mistake. _Idiot, idiot...! _

"What..." She heard him groan under her. Realizing his arms was no longer on her, she immediately threw herself at the other side of the bed, her back facing to him.

"It's nothing, Rob-san! I'm sorry if I was on top of you..." She trailed off, unsure of his response.

There was a pause. After that, she felt the bed shifted which she assumed he went back to sleep. She breath out in relief as if she just got out from a battlefield.

"Woman."

She nearly had a heart attack when he called her. "Y-yeah...?"

"Why are you taught with Rokushiki?"

She opened her mouth but closed it back. _Is it even safe to tell him...?_ He was chasing after her aunt for teaching the abilities to her. She turned her head behind her but only to snap her head back when she saw him facing her, lying in his side. "W-why are asking me that?"

"Does it need a reason?"

Goosebumps broke out to her skin as his breath caressed at the back of her neck. "No. It's just... it's a bit personal."

"..."

"...is it personal curiosity, Rob-san?"

"...maybe. A woman like you from the outside shouldn't have learn it."

She let out a wry laugh. Being _inside_ that establishment for three years, she kinda find it funny someone telling her that she came from _outside_. "If it is, I don't mind telling you. Just... don't put it in your report...?"

"..."

She sighed. _No promises. _"I... needed something to defend myself."

"From who?"

"Pirates."

She heard him made an unimpressed noise as if it was obvious.

"But that was a long time ago. That's why my technique is bad. I wasn't able to learn all the abilities."

"Why?"

"Like I told you, I needed something to defend myself. I only learned the defensive ones of _your_ Rokushiki."

"You're not interested in revenge?"

She sighed. "Revenge is not my thing. Didn't I already told you? Vengeance is an exhausting quest."

"You're not even angry to the pirates? Not in the slightest?"

She shifted to lie on her back, facing the ceiling. "Angry? Hmm... not at all." That was actually strangest thing about her. There was no anger built up within her during _that_ day. It was just a feeling of resignation. Her obedience to her master is an example for that. The familiar feeling of _she had no choice_.

"You're a strange woman. You don't think they don't deserve justice? Their death?"

She turned her head to him with a frown. "Instant death for their actions? Shouldn't you hear out their reasoning first?"

He had a blank look directed to her. "Pirates speaks through their action. There's no need to hear their reasoning."

_Ah. I forgot he's an assassin. _"I guess we have a different idea of justice then. I don't like your way of things."

"Oh? You actually have the nerve to say that. Then what is justice to you?"

She looked at him straight in the eye. "Redemption. That's what I meant as justice."

He returned her look. "Ridiculous. Pirates are absolute evil. They don't deserve redemption."

"Because the World Government said so?"

He didn't respond but instead, he laid on his back. She decided to continue her words. "Humans are natural sinners. Arrogance is just a disguised loneliness. Wish can be distorted into greed as an imitation. There are no such thing as absolute good or evil in this world."

She heard him sigh beside her, so softly that she almost missed. "You're way too kind. Who would dare to see this world as decent one? The world had been always chaotic."

She huffed, frowning at him. "How can you be so sure about that? If you look at the right places, the world had _always_ been good."

"You expect me to search for the right place? I am _always_ in the right place."

"Because you came from the righteous place?"

He turned his attention to her with a hard look. "I was taught _right_. I was discipline _right_. I was expected to be _right_. Who would question that place to be _wrong_?"

_Is this... blind loyalty?_ "Rob-san... are you aware of the actions of _your_ higher-ups?"

He scoffed. "Only a blind man doesn't."

_So he _is _aware..._ "That's an insult to blind people. Apologize when you see one."

"I have not offended a single blind man in vicinity. I have no need for apology."

She gave him a tired smile. _Well, he's not wrong..._ She turned her head to the side and saw the bird still perched at the window. _That's reminds me..._

"Rob-san..." She gestured at the bird, turning her head to the assassin. "Is that Hattori-san?"

He turned to his back to her. "What about it?"

"...nothing really." According to her aunt who likes telling stories about marines (and anything related from it), the bird was the pet of Rob Lucci which she just realized until now.

"Go back to sleep, woman. The ship will arrive tomorrow early in the morning."

She pouted. "My name is _not_ woman."

"Green Hostess."

"Not that either..." She sighed in defeat, wondering if he's playing around or it was just an automatic retort.

"If that's not your name, then what is it?"

"Oh." She actually rouse him when she didn't intend to. She hummed, thinking about her embarrassing name. Well, she didn't have to tell him if she'll just give him her surname. "It's Trueheart."

She almost freaked out when she heard him chuckle. "How fitting. A person who sees good and bad of the same place. A true sight for a Trueheart... wait, it's _Trueheart_?"

"Yeah... is something wrong with that?"

"...go back to sleep."

_He didn't answer my question..._ "Umm, good... night...?"

"...see you tomorrow, Trueheart."

_I guess, that's his way of saying good night. _She accepted the notion and closed her eyes to sleep.

* * *

**(Day 2)**

"My job ends here." Rob Lucci suddenly announced, startling her when they arrived at the port.

"Eh? That's it?" He gave her a pointed look. "Okay, okay... I was expecting something grand so... Thank you for your services, Ro...bert-san." She bowed to him in gratitude.

"..."

She looked up to him when he still didn't leave from his spot. She nervously sweat as she saw his blank yet concentrated look directed at her. "W-what is it?"

"Trueheart Beatrix is your aunt, isn't it?"

She froze. _He figured it out?!_ "What gave it away?"

He rolled his eyes. "You introduced yourself last night. Did you forgot?"

She hanged her head, reaching out an apology to her aunt. _I'm sorry, Bea-san... I failed to keep the promise..._

"But... as long as you don't tell a single thing about me to others..." He lifted a finger to his lips. "It's an equal trade off."

She raised her head at him. _Did he just..._ "But I don't know a single thing about you."

"Good." He returned his hands to his pocket. "Until we meet again," He started to walk away. "_Trueheart Beauty._"

Her jaw dropped in shock. She didn't realize that uttering her surname would give away _that_ much information. He's an assassin for goodness sake, of course he would have that much with him. And intel gathering was supposed to be _her _job. She inwardly hit herself. What a failure she's turning out to be! _But... _Gazing at his back, she gratefully smiled at him. As the first person whom she recognized from the outside, he was also the one who accompanied to her to the outside.

She bowed ninety degrees at him, despite the distance between them. "Thank you, Rob Lucci-san. I am honored to be in your presence even though you were ordered to do it."

Her name is Trueheart Beauty—Bea as she preferred. Being ironically captured as hostess because of her appearance, Green Hostess was not just an appropriate title for her.

It was her name.

* * *

**_Ring, ring, ring… ___Ring, ring, ring… ____Ring, ring, ring…_ Clank._**

"_Yo, Lucci! How's the recruitment going?"_

"It didn't go well."

"_Really? Ah, what a shame. I was excited since she was recommended."_

"_Aside from being excited, I'm actually curious of her abilities."_

"…_wait, she rejected the offer? Why is that?"_

"She was already ordered to do something."

"_Something? What 'something' is that? Do you know?"_

"_How foolish of her. It was a guaranteed safety under the World Government."_

"_Did you force her to accept it, Lucci?"_

"_Are you deaf? He already said it didn't go well."_

"_Ah… you're right. Must have missed that."_

"_What are you going to do, Lucci? Your mission was a failure."_

"…"

"_Aside from his mission, death was a punishment for someone outside who knows Rokushiki, right?"_

"_Oh! You're right! Ahahaha! I wonder what she was thinking when she rejected it…"_

"_Does she even know the consequences when she learned it?"_

"_Did you manage find out who taught her, Lucci?"_

"…no."

"_Really?! Wow. She must be someone skilled if she managed to run away from the great Rob Lucci, Robber of Light! Hahahaha!"_

"_What 'Robber of Light' nonsense are you talking about?!"_

"_You know what 'Robber of Light' I'm talking about!"_

"_You two, be quiet! Lucci is listening!"_

"…_back to the original question, what are you going to do?"_

"I'll kill her."

"_Well, that's obvious. She's basically a criminal at this point."_

"_When are you gonna kill her? We're stuck in our current mission."_

"For now, I decided to let her go. The next time we'll meet each other, I'll befriend her and get close to her. When I do, I'll snap her neck and watch her eyes go wide in terror as the light that shines from it dims at the edge of her death."

"…_as expected from Rob Lucci, Robber of Light. You're brutal as always."_

"Of course."

* * *

**a/n: first things first... AHH I CANT BELIEVE I FORGOT ABOUT HATTORI IM SO SORRY I WAS SO FOCUSED ON LUCCI  
**

**ahem. a little bit of fun fact: Emilliene Lily was the name of my OC from my older one piece fanfic. Not that in order, her name was actually Trueheart D. Agnis Emilliene and title of my older ff was "Trueheart Lily"-"Lily" as her nickname from Emilliene. But in here, my OC at first had a different name but I really liked the name "Trueheart" so I carried it over here. Her name was supposed to be "Fagerstorm Evangeline" but I compromised with a new one.**

**I am sorry if I made Lucci a bit OOC. My idea of him was very rough and I would have to rewatch one piece if I wanted to.**

**...the sea is broad and wide, of course the first person she befriend outside became her "enemy". Don't expect characters to go lovely-dovey with her, its full of different kinds of people and you cant expect them to tolerate our MC.**

**Speaking of broad and wide, I kinda planned ahead for 4-6 chapters of what content I would write. But beyond that?** _**Oh shit.**_ **I'm in trouble for writers block so I'm asking you guys for an idea which is the question below.**

**Review for this chapter that I wanted to know: **what canon arcs in anime/manga are you expecting Bea(uty) to get entangled into? And who are the characters you want her to meet? It doesn't matter if its impossible or not, go get crazy with ideas! (I'll give you a shout-out for giving me one!)

**another fun fact: her master and the woman she met are canon characters. You can speculate their identity if you want! (Again, it may give me some ideas!)**

**...does cruise ships exist in one piece world? I've been thinking about that since I've started writing this chapter.**

**Next chapter! This person is a fan-favorite!**

**(I reuploded this chapter because I realized it was messy. Sorry for the inconveniece.)**

**See you next chapter! (I fucking talk a lot sorry for the long a/n!)**


	3. There are always cruelty around us

**Consistent update will never be my thing adkh;ash sorry guys. And also, I kinda rewrote some things in the previous chapter because I didn't like it :/ you can go back to read it if you want to.**

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: **I didn't own One Piece, it belongs to Eiichiro Oda who created such a wonderful fictional world.

**Chapter summary: **She got hungry because time was not on her side. There's some talking about Gods and rebellion.

(Chapter is edited; there might some mistakes still. Additional note that English is not my first language.)

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**_

"_**There are always cruelty around us."**_

* * *

**(Day 5)**

She squinted her eyes under the bright sun, sprawled unceremoniously under the shade of the tree. When she arrived the island two days ago, being escorted by Rob Lucci whom she assumed had gone back to 'work', she got a _bit_ too excited at the little freedom she got and walk around the island to satiate her thirst for adventure. Unfortunately, time was not with her side and two days had already passed with her stomach loudly complaining for food.

Who thought it was a great idea to run around the island without rest, search for strange things and almost forgot her 'job' as CONSORT? It's her, obviously.

She forced her body to get up and without missing a beat, her stomach loudly grumbled. She groaned in response. She doesn't even know if she had enough money for food. She should have search for a part-time job in the island instead of running around.

Despite the shaky legs, she walked away from the shade with her destination in the nearby she can already see. _Right…left…right…left…_she closely monitored her footsteps under her, serving her as a distraction from her hungry stomach. The prickly feeling crawling in her belly… a familiarity was roused at the memory of her childhood as an orphan who lived in the streets, where she begged for coins at strangers—depended for their compassion and empathy as her way of survival.

Her stomach growled and she put her hands to her stomach as if to ease her hunger pangs. She smiled despite her predicament. It has been a while since she felt this starvation. If it wasn't for her aunt who found her half-dead lying in the dirty corner, she would have already buried underground.

Reminiscing her experience as a child, she was really thankful at the marine who also her blood-relative aunt, _Trueheart Beatrix_. According to her aunt, she had been searching for her niece—which is her—in the far places and corners around the world. Her sister—which is her mother—ran away from home, leaving a letter that she was carrying a child and was ashamed to face her sister. The reason why she was ashamed because both of them made a promise that they'll never entangle themselves at the idea of love—as they already had each other. Because her sister was a prideful woman, she was embarrassed of her actions and ran away while still carrying a child.

Bea had no memory of her mother. She had no idea what kind of person who bore her in this world. Whether if they are kind, fair, arrogant or greedy—the thought actually never crossed her mind. She was too coped to ease her hunger and survive. But that didn't matter to her anymore. No matter what person her mother had ended up, she was grateful at the blessing at being born.

Her aunt questioned why she was thankful at being born when the world has been unfair to her. She replied.

"_The world is not always cruel, Bea-san. Why focus on the negatives when there are always positives."_

And her aunt cried that was equivalent of a river.

"Oh? What are you doing all alone here, little girl?"

She stopped in her tracks and look up to see men with creepy grins plastered on their faces. She hanged her head in dismay. _Mountain bandits… I don't want to deal with them right now…_

"Huh? Did you say something, little gi—"

"_Soru."_

She kicked the person in the middle of their rag-tag group which she assumed to be their leader. Taking advantage of their shocked stupor, she used the leader as a platform to knee the person nearby in the face as he recoiled and thrown at the unaware companion who stood beside him. She stumbled a bit when she landed on her feet.

"You…!"

She rolled to dodge from the attack behind her and flipped herself to steady herself. For a split second, she noticed _something _a sliver of sharpness from her peripheral view that caused her muscles to contract and freeze at the spot.

_The silver glare._

_A sword covered in blood dripping from its edges._

_A small figure._

_The excruciating pain of her arm._

_A figure raising the sword above its head, as if they were readying to cut off her arm—_

She shook her head at the memory and forced herself to focus at her current situation as she caught the downward swing with their _sword _on hand which she tried so hard to _not_ look at it and punched under their elbow along with the crunching sound of bones. The _object_ clattered to the ground as the wielder screamed and clutched their arm in pain, rolling pathetically under the scorching sun. She stared down at the sword that fell to the ground before she kicked it away from the bandit's reach and side-stepped when another bandit threw a punch aimed at her head, turning around to kick them in the gut.

She felt her stomach grumbling again but the bandits didn't gave her time to think and stumbled backwards when they attacked her before countering them with each punches to the gut. _Damn bandits… can't they see I'm hungry…?!_

"You're stronger than you look, girl." The first person she attacked, the leader towered behind her. She looked behind at his intimidating figure. He grinned with a crazed look. "This will be fun so don't disappoint me."

She attempted to back away from him but her hunger starting to get her as her knees started to tremble in the effort to balance herself. Seeing the bandit raising their weapon above, she accidentally tripped at the stray rock and started to fall on her back. She gasped, seeing the bandit bringing down the weapon to her at the same time as her descend to the floor. She raised her arms to protect herself.

"_That was impressive, Bea. Leave the rest to me."_

She heard a voice behind her as stream of fire went over her head, burning the bandit to crisp before she landed to a body which she noticed was already unnecessary warm under the blazing weather. She looked to her savior seeing a curly raven hair under the bright-colored hat.

"A…" She wasn't able to finish her words as dizziness and hunger took her to the darkness.

* * *

He frowned at the sickly-looking woman in his arms. He knew in first sight that she was hungry, judging from her rumbling stomach. Grabbing his spare water, he removed her mask and tilted its contents to her chapped, pale lips. As instantly the water started to spill to her mouth, she gripped his hand to bring the water closer and vigorously drank to her heart's content. She coughed when she accidentally got choked by the liquid.

"It's been a while, isn't it, Bea?" He shook his head with a sigh.

"A—"she coughed, pounding her chest. "Ace…!"

"Yup. The one and only _Portgas D. Ace._"

She took a steady breaths before she glared at him. "Why in a world you're so _hot_?"

He threw a suggestive look. "Thank you for the compliment."

"That's _not_ what I meant." She gave him an exasperated look before she attempted to stand up. Keyword: attempted—that he had to catch her in his arms again. She sighed. "Not really ideal for our reunion, isn't it?"

"Both of us weren't exactly prepared for it." He shrugged as he put his hands to her waist which she automatically threw her arm to his shoulder to support herself. They both started to walk. "But still, this is _so _like you. Starving in the middle of the road and then you would eat lots of food later. You remind me of Luffy sometimes."

She gave him a hesitant, agreeing look. "Well… I'm not hardheaded like _Lucky_. I only got his appetite when I'm hungry."

He laughed. "Lucky_!_ I can't believe you are still sticking to that name!"

"It's his fault for introducing himself while his mouth is full of meat that I misheard it as Lucky!" She retorted before she chuckled. "But… Luffy _is_ lucky kid. He got someone to inspire him what he wants in the future."

He saw her melancholic smile in the corner of his eye. "Speaking of _that_ someone, you know his name is _Shanks_, right?"

She blinked with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah…? What about it?"

He grinned. "I met him in person."

"Really?" He saw her lighten up. "What is he like?"

"He got red hair and claw-like scars over his left eye. When I first met him, I was kinda afraid that we'll be fighting in the cave."

"…a cave?"

"Well, long story short, he was actually good guy with party animal streak."

"…and that's what you noticed from him?"

"More or less. And also, he's one of the Four Emperor in the seas."

"What's… that?"

He threw her an incredulous look. "Are you kidding me? You've been in the seas for three years, you don't know?"

"Um…" She looked away from him with unreadable look in her face before looking back to him and forced a smile. "I'm not good keeping up with the news so…"

He frowned, doubting her words. _That sounds like an excuse but…_ "Basically, the Four Emperor are the strongest in the seas. Just like the name suggests, there are four of them. Namely; Kaido, Big Mom, Shanks and Whitebeard." He grinned proudly. "And I'm under the Whitebeard Pirates as the Second Division Commander!"

She looked up with a surprised wide eyes. "Under? I thought _you_ were gonna be a pirate."

"I did but I lost to him."

"…I see." She became silent after that. Glancing at her, he noticed a dejected expression painted to her face and immediately looked away when she glanced to him. He heard her chuckle. "Did you know Luffy's words to me when we first met?"

He glance at her. "What?"

"He told me that he reminds me of Shanks because of the arm and the golden marks over my left eye to his eye."

"That's so like him to say that." He chuckled before he involuntarily moved his attention to her left side of her face. "…that reminds me, have you finally found a cure to... _that_?"

She reached to the left side of her face using her right gloved hand which he just noticed. "No, not yet."

"Right. Uh…" He pointed at her right arm. "Since when did you get that?"

She gasped at his statement and retreated her hand out of sight. "I-I got this during my journeys. You know… when you meet people who is kind enough to get me this."

"Hmm…" He gave her a doubting frown. "That's…nice of them. Care to tell me their name?"

"The thing is… I don't know."

"You didn't ask?"

"Not… really."

He frowned at the grimaced look on her face as if she was guilty of something. He was about to open his mouth to ask about it—

—her stomach growled.

"I think we should hurry. I'm hungry." She rested her head to his shoulder whilst still walking, increasingly getting paler.

He sighed, decided to drop the issue. "I hope I have enough money."

"I think I have…" She reached for her pocket, shaking her wallet pouch. "…few berries I think."

"Should we go back and rob the bandits?"

"We're about to reach the town. _I'm hungry._"

He chuckled, adjusting his hold from her waist while he grabbed her hands that was around his shoulder and lifted her to his back—now piggybacking him. "Well then, let's go!"

He started to run at their destination as he felt her tightly wrapping her arms to his neck behind him. Involuntarily, he felt something _soft _that he can't help but comment about it. "You have truly grown, aren't you?"

He received a punch to his head. "Thanks for the obvious."

"You're welcome." He laughed, shaking the pain away from his head. He felt her resting her head in his shoulder.

"…speaking of bandits," she started, her voice muffled to his shoulder. "I wonder how Dadan-san is doing now…"

He scoffed. "Probably living her life since we've set out." He blinked as he remembered something. "Wait, Luffy is already in the age to set out, right?"

"…"

He glanced behind him to see her already passed out. He smiled at her peaceful expression. _All that talking finally drained her, huh?_

Readjusting her behind him, he hurriedly resumed to his destination from the heating weather that, in his defense alone, doesn't affect him at all.

Without due, he remembered how they first met in their childhood.

* * *

"_Luffy, Beauty, this is Ace. He's the same age as Beauty."_

Ace doesn't always have a great relationship with Beauty—or Bea as she prefers—during their childhood. In their first meeting, he didn't liked her because she was an outsider and weird-looking girl. The gold streaks on her faces, while it intrigued him, creeped him out because her skin reminds him of cracks of a vase that can be picked on. While seemingly looks normal, the image of her unskinned face… ugh, he doesn't particularly liked the idea cause its making him cringe whenever an image of her bloody peeled face popped up. Moreover, he doesn't want to be in her business.

_Definitely not beautiful at all. _He remembered reflecting the irony of her name.

The first thing he remembered when Bea and Luffy was dropped by Garp at Dadan's house was when he threw the boy to the precipice in his annoyance. He would never forget the horrified look in her face directed at him. The unfiltered fear from her eyes and the trembling body of her frozen state. And when he glared at her, she seemed to reach her wit's end and ran away from him. Remembering that over and over again makes him want to apologize to her again.

"_What the hell is her deal…?"_ He recalled being confused.

The second thing was when she defended herself against him when she stalked him going to the Gray Terminal to meet Sabo. At first, he didn't know it was her since she covered herself with a scarf but when he heard her yelp as she dodged his pipe—that was the moment he realized and wondered why he was followed. She ran away from him when her stalking was revealed but decided to confront her later and continue his way to Gray Terminal.

"_Why did you follow me earlier, ugly?_" He flinched at the reminder of his former insult.

The next thing she did amazed him greatly. When Luffy and Bea accidentally found their lair where they hid their treasure, Porchemy also waltz in unintentionally and Luffy was captured in his hands. While the three of them—Ace, Sabo and Bea—hid behind the bush what they should do, it was her who moved forward to rescue him and told them she'll lure the man out to relocate their treasure. After that, she disappeared—

—and reappeared kicking Porchemy in the face.

"_What the…?!"_ He was astonished at her amazing speed. It was the first time he saw someone in a blurring haste that he almost saw her disappear.

"_Ace, Ace!"_ He remembered Sabo running at him, breathless. _"She failed! They were captured!"_

But despite her efforts, Bea was eventually caught along with Luffy. And both of the boys decided to rescue both of them.

"_I owed her, that's why we're rescuing them."_ Those were the words he convinced himself to save them.

After they were rescued, their relationship among each other gradually improved. The boys constantly nagged her whenever they had an opportunity to ask about her 'cool moves'—with Luffy being the loudest—but kept her mouth shut about it. They were a bit disappointed when she told them that was a one-time thing and she'll never do it again, despite the situation calls for it.

"_I've already told many times… I will not tell you, ever!"_ He recalled her sighing exasperatedly.

His memory was a bit hazy that time but he can remember Sabo and Bea talking to each other with themselves. He doesn't know what they were talking about nor can he even remember. He decided to leave it at that.

"_I see, I see! I didn't know about that!"_ He remembered Bea smiling with eyes wide of wonder at Sabo.

Those were the good times he can remember in the past, including his and Bea's sibling relationship along Luffy…

"_There are always cruelty around us."_ The three of them stood at the hill as Luffy tried to his best to stifle his sobbing. _"Ace, Luffy. Even though I don't share the same dream with you three—please don't forget that in the seas, Sabo is _finally _free."_

…along with the memory of Sabo.

* * *

"Hmm? That tattoo… Did you misspell your name?"

Both of them sat on a ramen stand. When they arrived in the town, Ace hurried went to the closest and cheapest food establishment he can see. Seeing a small one at the side, that's where he ran and drop her into one of the chairs, almost scaring away the other customer. And that's how they end up in this stand with Bea slurping her noodles beside him.

"This?" He touched his tattooed bicep. "Not really. Do you know what this crossed 'S' means?"

She gulped her food first before she shifted her attention to his bicep. "Hmm… Serenity…?"

He cast her a dubious look. _The hell? _"How that is related… never mind. It means Sabo. _SABO_."

She seemed stunned at his words, silently looking at him before she nodded. "Ah. I see. That's good." She silently murmured before she put the chopsticks down at the counter and clasp her hands together. "Thanks for the food."

He raised both eyebrows. "That's it? I thought you were hungrier."

She turned him with her hands still clasp to her chest as if like a prayer. "I decided to give mercy for your wallet."

_Really?_ He threw her a look before he glanced with a helpless expression on the three EX-sized empty bowl to her side. "I, thank you, my lady." He dryly replied.

Ace paid for her ramen and went out to the streets. He followed Bea behind, walking to whatever their destination before he noticed her current clothes. _She didn't change at all, isn't she…_ She always been a fan wearing long skirts and long sleeved blouses—perhaps because of her golden cracked skin—and made her look constricted with the dark colors of her clothes, giving her an image of a Lady of Black.

"Wait," Bea started as she stopped her trail. "Where's my mask?"

He walked to her without a word and hand her the mask.

"Oh. Thanks." She nodded at him and equipped her muffle mask.

_Now, she looks even more ominous._ He doesn't even know whether he should be worried or feel sorry for her. Well, he's the one to talk since he only wore shorts and a hat. _And also…_ He moved his attention to her well-kept hair in a bun. _Since when did she know how to tie her hair?_ He can still remember in his childhood that she doesn't like styling her hair because she likes it simple, only tying it in ponytail. But now… she changed. He internally shook his head. Three years had gone before their reunion. Of course there would be some changes.

But still… there's something in his gut that there is… _something._ It is like a misplaced feeling that shouldn't fit her at all. He touched his chin in thought.

"Are you going to follow me?"

He stopped in his tracks as he looked at her looking back at him. "Where are you going?"

"To a church. If there is one."

For some reason, he felt relief from his gut. "I had nothing to do anyway so sure."

She nodded before she walked, continuing her trail.

And then something clicked. In their first meeting compared to their childhood, she was a silent little girl who had a knack of observing things along with her observant eyes. She had a muted presence who likes being in the shadows. Perhaps it was in her favor because she _likes_ observing. But now… she was weirdly talkative. The girl who can't hold a candle for a little talk now has streak for various topic. How suspicious.

But still. The misplaced feeling was perhaps unnecessary. His suspicious feeling probably came from his overprotectiveness. The overprotectiveness that was born when he heard about her childhood.

She's still the same Bea he knows. A friend and a sibling whom he met in the past who is a fan of churches… for some reason. _Huh… now that he thought about it… _He ran up beside her.

"Bea, I know this is already long overdue but what's up with you and the church?"

She chuckled. "It's not overdue; I just didn't tell you why. It's nothing really special. I just liked the silence when there are few people who went there when there's no mass going on. And the pastor and nuns sometimes gives me food if they feel like it."

He smiled in sympathy, remembering her history as a street child. "So it was like home."

She nodded. "Yes. The church is a reminder of my upbringings as a child who lived in the streets. They weren't always kind, some churches are, but the memory of a person who gave me compassion in a form of a half-eaten bread is something that I will always remember."

This is the first time he heard about this. She told them (him, Luffy and Sabo) in their childhood of the hardships she experienced, including the reason of her missing right limb and the promise that may be or may not have been influenced him as a pirate he had grown to be.

"_I hope you guys won't become a pirate who did this to me."_

That wasn't really a promise but it was an oath he kept close to his heart. Unnecessary cruelty will always be a no go for him for those who doesn't deserve it.

"I see. That's why you always liked churches." He brought his hand together behind his head. "Churches aside but do you believe, as what they called, _God_?"

"Hmm… God, huh…" She looked up with a thoughtful expression. "It's true I visit the church if I see one but God…_? _… I really don't know. I always thought it was some sort of escape from reality, an excuse. From what I observe, they believe in God because they are the one who created the world, the universe. The miracles and luck were all the inner workings of God's action. So perhaps…maybe…I guess…?" She said with a conflicted look on her face.

She have not thought about it that much, Ace observed. Her statement ended up in a confusing manner as if she didn't know if she believed her words rather than an answer to a simple question.

_And talking about synonymous to God…_ "Then, what do you think of the Celestial Dragon?"

Her face fell after those words and glanced at him with wide guarded eyes. "What about them?"

"They got ridiculous names with 'Saint' in front of their names. So basically, they are some sort of like…_Gods?_"

He really want to hit himself at those ridiculous words he just spouted. How dare he just said those words who _killed_ their friend who just wanted to grant his ambition in the seas? Their cruelty and arrogance are not supposed to be synonymous to the likes of benevolent Gods.

_Unless if the Gods are exactly like them._

"Ah, sorry, sorry! Ignore what I just said!" He immediately added, slapping her back. "Can't help but say what I had in mind. That was pretty careless of me!" He forced a laugh to lighten the mood.

"O-oh." She seem to be startled at his sudden apology.

"Really, don't think too much about it. That was my fault." He gave her a loop-sided grin in another attempt to ease her.

"Hmm." She just nodded and looked down to her feet with a bothered look.

He scratched his head. Did that really disturbed her? That was just harmless question…

"Oh, that looks like a church!" He exclaimed as she looked up ahead in response.

It was a small local church, the walls made of bamboo and a small gate to keep out the people. It was pitiful looking church in his perspective. Dadan's house was even bigger than the church. The reason why it was recognizable as one because of the large handmade cross at the top of the roof.

"Excuse me," Bea approached the gate, calling out to a man who cleaned inside. "Can we come in?"

The elder tilted his head. "Are you from here, miss?"

"No, we're not. My brother and I are here for sightseeing and this particular church caught my eyes."

Ace turned his head to her. _Since when she can lie like that so smoothly?_ It wasn't actually a full blown lie since there was some truth in it, but only in Bea's part.

The elder opened the gate for them to enter. "I see, I see. Please come in."

"Thank you very much."

"If you'd like to, miss, I have some candles with me."

Her eyes crinkled, smiling under her mask. "Sure. How much?"

"One thousand berries."

She froze.

"Seriously, old man?" Ace scowled at the elder. "I can buy many cabbages in that price."

"Actually… that was the point, sir. Not many people come here, not even as a leisure. I need money to live." The elder sheepishly replied.

Her eyes softened at him. "I see. I'd like two candles, please."

The old man's face brightened. "Yes! Here it is, miss. Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome."

He glanced at her with a concerned look as the old man returned to his work after he gave them candles. "Are you sure about that? He might be lying."

"Hush! Don't raise your voice! Yes, I am sure."

He shook his head with a sigh. Her kindness would bite her in the ass these days if she continues that.

"I mean," She continues, with a soft look on her face. "Did you see his smile? I want to spread that to other people. That feeling of happiness and gratitude."

Can't come up something to rebut her words, he light the candle in her hands instead.

"Wha…?" She blinked, startled at the soft glow in the top of the candle.

"It's my Devil Fruit. I ate Flame-Flame Fruit." He said as he demonstrated his abilities by lighting up his own candle.

Her eyes lit up in recognition. "That's why you were so hot."

He smiled. "Thank you for the compliment."

Her bright green eyes transitioned to a narrowed unimpressed look. She rolled her eyes. "Let's put this away and enter the church."

Both of them put their candle at the candle holder that was put in the side of the church with Bea making a silent prayer before she entered the church.

"Bea." He called out to her, having no intention to follow her inside. "Why are you always so kind when there are always cruelty around us?"

There was a certain déjà vu when he said the last part, but he can't recall when or where.

Stopping at the entrance of the church, she removed her mask and turned to him with her bare face, the golden cracks on her shining when it hit the sun as she smiled. "Funny how familiar that question is... This is my answer. There are good in this world, but only it was hidden. We're blinded with cruelty because it was around us. If you want happiness, search for it. If you wanted pleasure, grasp it. But the adversity always concealed that as we're slowly getting influenced by it." She faced back to the church. "Why am I always kind? That's obvious. It's my act of rebellion in this cruel world."

He stood stunned at the entrance. He never thought he would get that type of response as he watched her back entering the church and kneeled in front of the altar.

_Kindness as a spiteful action rather than naiveté_. He never foresaw it like that since he always saw kindness as an innocent, harmless deed.

_But that won't be enough if you wanted to change the world, Bea_. He silently responded to her back. _You're only one who'd used it when everyone already resorted force._

The world won't owe her a thing. Not a single bit. But despite that, she won't ask something in return. He knows she doesn't like that.

* * *

**a/n(very long): **cruelty and fairness, what a world she was thrusted into... but still, her unwavering kindness is what makes her move forward...

**Okay! Enough of that! Not need to be sappy, you goddamn author! Anyway, there's one thing I want to clarify in this story and that is the relationship that Bea she was/will/would be subjected into. You might be thinking this is a blushy-mushy tug-of-war reverse harem (you're not exactly wrong to think about it though), sadly this is not that type of story. This is more about her different relationship between characters and how they push her forward. As a reader, I am _that_ kind of person who reads xReader/OC fics but I eventually got tired reading of it because... hmm... (please don't kill me about this) I started to think romantic love as kind of overrated. So I started searching for _platonic _stories and decided to write one for _myself_. And that is how CONSORT was born.  
**

**(I'm sorry if this disappoints you).**

**Alright! Pushing that aside, I'm a mess in this chapter. There are things didn't made it as I planned because it was a bit complicated to write so I decided to a simple route. Things that are cut out like:**

** *Bea being sick with fever (with Ace freaking out)  
*An intimate talk between (just like the previous chapter)  
*Hair pulling (not _that_ kind of hair pulling; don't ask me)  
**

**Other things might made it to the next chapter but I dunno, maybe not.**

**Review response for those who don't have account:**

** *Monnie's: **ahhh..._ him. _Hmm... I was originally gonna meet them _very, very_ late to the story but I might sneak in a cameo. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Such is my power as a writer.

**Review for the day: **What do you think was going on in her head when they talk about Celestial Dragon/Tenryubito?

**(I'm not forcing you guys to _just_ review about what's above, you can review other things! Like my mistakes and inconsistencies and whatnot!).**

**Next chapter! Ace and Bea's farewell and her next destination!**

**See ya next chapter (^_^)!**


	4. Redemption by Death What do you think

**Like I said from the previous chapter, consistent update will never be my thing but I have an excuse to back it up (this time). I'm uploading this chapter on my phone since I'm currently in my hometown and I am very, **_**very **_**busy with irl, not problems but irl things. If there's some mistake/gibberish, **_**please**_** tell me.**

**Anyways, Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: **I didn't own One Piece, it belongs to Eiichiro Oda who created this world and I admire his tenacity for continuing writing this story for over twenty years.

**Chapter summary: **She prayed, she dreamed and also she got a panic attack.

(Chapter is unedited; there might be some mistakes. Additional note that English is not my mother language.)

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_

"_**Redemption by Death. What do you think of it?"**_

_Kneeling in the altar of God, she closed her eyes in peace._

_She prayed for everyone, of everything, of anything._

_The church she praying for a better structure. _

_The candle that will continue to light. _

_The person who gave her their orders. _

_A saint figure in front of their names._

_Obeying the orders of the avatar of God, the Celestial Dragon, perhaps she was just a simple sinner._

_There's no such thing as pure good and evil. There's always something in between. _

_The in-between that she currently placed herself in this conflict._

_Was lying a good direction for her to move forward? Or was it a transgression that will corrupt her?_

_She doesn't want an answer. No, she doesn't need it to begin with._

_As a sinner, there is always a punishment. A punishment fitting for her lapse._

_In her job that imply rapture, a title that was given to her that indicates one of the sins._

_A beauty in the wild, taken to be used, who doesn't fight back for independence._

_Was obeying a Celestial Dragon a right thing to do? A Celestial Dragon with a confusing identity?_

_The answer from her heart was a tinge of gratitude and pain. But her mind rebutted for force._

_There are always silence. Silence for her presence, silence for her role._

_A role she was told to make history._

_Silence doesn't make history, force _makes_ history. For a silent one like her, she doesn't want to bask in the spotlight._

_But the _order_. The order to make a name in the spotlight. A spotlight that will brought into history._

_No. She likes obscurity. She doesn't want to be named in history._

_But her _freedom_. Her actions are limited. A force is a necessity for her freedom._

_Yes. It was her wish, her ambition in a stretch. She wants freedom for herself._

_No. Do not overthink. She was restricted because of a threat. The itch in her neck is enough the evident._

_She prayed, prayed and prayed. The conflicts in her head, she wants relief from it._

_The battles and struggles in her thought, she wants to slice it away._

Slice it with a blade.

_No, not with a blade. She doesn't like blade, get it out from her head._

_She pleaded and prayed for silence. She beseech for a punishment of lies she spouted to protect herself._

_She requested for peace in mind from these thoughts._

_All she wants from this world is a harmonious melody from the cruelty of this world._

_An invasive thought came without warning._

…_**Death?**_

* * *

**(Day 5)**

"Ah, man… Looks like the skies is turning dark now…"

Ace beside her muttered beside her as they walked away from the small church. She turned at the sunset in response to his words, facing the orange and red colors of the sun falling to sea.

"Yeah, it is…"

"What do you think, Bea?" He gave her a wide grin.

She frowned at him, the implications of his words went over her head.

"The colors! What do you think of it?"

She turned at the sun with a confused look, glancing at the colors. "It's… okay…?"

He had a mischievous Cheshire grin on his face. "What if I can make _more?_"

She waved her hands with horrified look. "Don't do that. That would be so _hot._"

"Thanks for the com—"

"Stop that!"

He let out a loud laugh. "Just kidding, just kidding. Just wanted to lighten the mood since you've frowning ever since you came out from the church."

She brought her hands to her face to feel a rough material. "How did you know I was frowning?"

He tapped her forehead. "Here. The crease in your forehead was so bad to see. It looks like you were more angry though and frowning was just a guess on my part."

She doesn't really how to respond to him since he was right.

"Do you want to talk about it? You'll feel better if you talk about it to relieve yourself. Some says it's… _theuraphic_? I don't know what that word means."

She sighed. "It's _therapeutic_. I think it makes you relaxed or something… I don't know, I'm not a dictionary."

"Sooo… do you want to talk about it…?"

She scratched her head. She doesn't know what to talk about since there are _lots_ of things on her mind currently, some she doesn't want to disclose.

"Well…" If she can't disclose that much, what about… "Since we've talk about God, what about Death?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What of it?"

She remembered her intrusive thoughts during her prayer. "Redemption by Death. What do you think of it?"

"…that's what on your mind this whole time?"

_Not really_… is what she wanted to say. She blamed a certain assassin for influencing her in their talks about death and redemption.

"A part of it. I'm sorry if I can't say much…"

He waved his hand in dismissal. "No problem. That doesn't bother me at all. I know you got secrets holding close to your chest and I won't probe about it."

Even though she should be grateful in his words, she can't help but feel guilty about it.

"Death, huh…" He walked to a nearby bench and sat on it. She followed beside him. "Death is rough. Especially if it happened from someone you know."

An image of a smiling blonde haired boy entered her thoughts. She looked down to her lap. _That's right. How could she forget…?_

"But that's unrelated to your question. We're not talking about death itself, it's about redemption through death, right? Hmm… that's a hard one. All I know is death by honor or death for others or something…"

"I'm talking about those people who would sacrifice themselves to redeem from others."

"If you really put that way, it sounds very irresponsible. It's like running away from your problems. It's like… hmm… let's see…" he snapped his fingers. "Right! A coward!"

"Huh…" She never really thought about it that way. "Why a coward?"

"Instead of facing your sins, you faced death. Instead righting your wrongs, you decided for a sacrifice. That felt wrong. It feels like it doesn't count as a redemption."

She hummed in thought. "So it's like a wasted opportunity?"

He nodded in agreement. "That's the word! Why face hell to redeem yourself when you can always do it in the living? If you really feel bad about your actions, death is not a solution."

For some reason, she feels relief from his answer. She smiled. "Thanks for the answer."

He gave her a dubious look. "…that's it? Nothing grand? Nothing at all?"

She returned his look. "What were you expecting?"

"I dunno… something…_ grand_…?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure. Something grand. Hmm-hmm."

"Oh, come on." He wrapped his arms to her shoulders. "I get nothing? Not even a reward?"

"Ace. That was just a question. I thought you were fine with me having secrets on my own?"

He let out a loud laugh. "Just kidding, just kidding. Just pulling your leg for a bit. Like this!"

She yelped when he pulled her legs to his lap as she didn't expect that action from him. She hit his head in annoyance.

"That surprised me! Why did you pull my legs?!"

He grinned. "Well, I am _pulling_ your leg literally."

She gave him a 'are you kidding me?' look before pull away her legs from him and stood up. "It's getting late. Let's go."

He followed after her. "Let's search for an inn. I hope there's a cheap one in this town."

A dreaded thought came to her. "Are we going to share the same bed?"

"Huh? Why?"

She blame Rob _'it's cheaper this way' _Lucci for thinking that possibility. "Nothing."

Ace frowned at her. "If it worried you that much—no, we won't be. Who the hell thinks sharing bed with a woman?"

_Well, it's obviously Rob Lucci of all people who thinks like that…—wait._ "Do you have a problem with me being a woman?"

He nervously waved his hands. "No, no, no. I didn't mean like that. I'm just being a gentleman, that's all!"

"Hmm..." Well… aside from that, she's thankful she won't be sharing bed with him. She doesn't want to repeat that…_incident_ she got with Lucci. She nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

The possible reason she asked that question was because, probably at some point in the future, she will do the same thing to redeem herself. Despite what others would say, no matter how much begging she, death would be only place she can find comfort. Especially the silence it brings. She liked silence.

She always likes to think ahead. If you think ahead, things are expected to come in your way. You don't get surprised, you don't get shocked, just serenity that you know what was coming.

That's why she expected death. Because death is part of life.

But, so is intervention. There are many things that are part of life. It would be harrowing if there's only few things that are part of life. Life is always changing, we can't observe what was then and what was now. There's no such thing as absolute permanence in the way of life.

Change _is_ the permanence in the way of life, after all.

Death is _just_ an option in her way of life. There are many alternative things that can be taken to push herself forward. Things that can be prevented that goes in her death.

The reason why she wanted to ask about that question was because death—_not death by redemption—_was her precipice in the past, nearly falling to it. _Slice it with a blade,_ a certain memory came to her during the prayer, a blade near to her neck, preparing to slice her—in a junction of her shoulder and chin—but it was prevented, the silver glint glaring from above shining under the moonlight.

…_death? _Was a question that echoed from the back of her mind when she faced her supposed to be killer. She was on the edge of waking and fainting and her daze was hazed, she can't clearly see their face on the verge of death.

_Did I wish for their death?_ She remembered Rob Lucci's question. Of course, she didn't. Everyone deserves a redemption, a second chance that they will change their way of life.

_If they wanted to._

She knows there are people who doesn't like change that they didn't want. People are naturally selfish beings, they are stubborn yet determined that they will get what they wanted, no matter what the cost.

It was a perfect description of pirates too. The pirates that Rob Lucci hated. They're reckless, wild and unpredictable. Sometimes they are respectful, sometimes they are rude. You can't oversimplify what kind of pirates there are because each of the crew are different, unique to one another.

This was her observation during her time as a Hostess, as a slave dressed in fine clothes.

The costumers of the establishment was a variety, of all sorts of people. Civilians were common ones. The nobles were discreet, not wanting their identity exposed. Celestial Dragon were feared because of their reputation and treated with outmost care. And pirates were the most rowdy and flamboyant, always singing with their most vulgar song that they'll chase the other customers away from the establishment.

She liked pirates, both as a costumer and an acquaintance. They always empty the shelves, drinking their hearts out from night until dawn. And they talked a lot—like a _lot_ that sometimes she gets tired just by listening because there was no spared interval for her to talk, just them running their mouth until they get exhausted.

She wondered if they can still remember her face—some if they can remember her name those who asked her. She also wondered if they are even aware that the establishment that looks like a simple bar on the surface, was actually run by finely-dressed slaves and owned by Celestial Dragon.

That really didn't matter anymore. They are either killed or alive and most likely forgot about her. She can't even remember their names, let alone their faces to begin with.

_Killing yourself to redeem yourself from others…_ people are natural sinners, and that goes the same with her. Obeying a Celestial Dragon who killed her childhood friend and yet, here she is, kneeling herself to the killer, resigned and tired just because she doesn't want to spill blood.

She always wondered why she doesn't a rebellious bone in her body. She does fight back at times but against certain people, she can't ignore their orders and will always follow them. In the language of survival, this was the makings of a weak one, the one who follows the strong in order to achieve their own survival, their own life.

No… she does have a rebellious backbone. It was her kindness, where she was good at. It was her act of rebellion, not necessarily spilling blood nor broken bones, just simple pacifist act disguised.

…

…Ace was right. Maybe, she _is_ a coward.

…

…

…

If only she did that to herself two years ago…

"_Useless! Why are even recruited if you are so useless!?"_

"_I'm sorry…! I'm not used to this, that's why…!"_

"_Dammit! If only you—!"_

_That's right. If only she was useful, this wouldn't have happened. If only she—_

—_if only she could disappear in this world…!_

—_if only she wasn't born in this world…!_

—_if only she was never a burden…!_

—_if only…!_

_**Ring, ring, ring…**_

She gasped in surprise, startled awake at the noise. Blinking her eyes to clear the fog in her vision, she brought her hands to her temple to ease her throbbing head.

_A dream…_ she never thought a memory would come to haunt her in a time like this.

_**Ring, ring, ring…**_

The ringing of the Transponder Snail persistently rang, close to her ear. _How do I answer this...?_ She fumbled blindly for an answer switch. She sat up in her bed to search for a mirror.

_**Click.**_ _"Good evening."_

She froze, her hand in the middle reaching the lamp at the side of her bed. She touched her ear in confusion. "How…?"

"_It automatically answers after nine rings, my cute little hostess—no, my dear CONSORT."_

"Master…? Wha…?" She instantly recognized the voice before she looked outside the window. "Why are you calling in the middle of dawn?"

"_Dawn? Oh." _There was a laugh filtered by the electronic noise. _"My bad. I thought it is still evening there. It never crossed my mind we got different time."_

She sank to the bed, her hair messily sprawled at the pillow and sighed. "If we got different times, we must be very far from each other."

"_What, you miss me?"_

"As if. A master who only shows their presence twice in front of their pet is not that memorable."

An amused chuckle came from the other side. _"That's a mean way to say. You are no pet, don't describe yourself like that. Rather, call me Emperor."_

"Emperor?"

"_You don't see it? Emperor and the Consorts?"_

Emperor and the Consorts…? "I've never heard that before."

A defeated sigh echoed in the Transponder. _"Seriously? You've never heard of it? You don't know what Consort means?"_

"It's like a partner, right?"

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk… I didn't know you were this innocent. Consorts are the Emperor's spouses."_

"Spouses? An emperor can have many wives?"

"_It's a necessity. Sometimes, it's just the Emperor's whims who can't stop taking and taking until he is satisfied."_

"Why is it a necessity?"

"…_you seriously don't know, don't you?"_

"…is it a bad thing?"

They giggled. _"Not really. I see… you're this naïve, huh? I'm changing my view of you."_

Naïve… it's like that word is bringing some kind of bad news.

"_Well, to answer your question, the Emperor needs to intercourse for future heirs. But the consort's offspring is more of a failsafe than the next-in-line emperor of the throne."_

"Doesn't he get tired from it?"

"_And that's where you place your concern?"_

She flustered. "I mean… isn't sex tiring if you do it all the time?"

"_Emperor is not some kind of animal who goes one woman to another."_

"Oh… I see…" Why are they even talking about this…? Oh, right. "But master, we are not even married. Why am I calling you Emperor?"

"_It's just a title. Emperor sounds better than Master. Did you forgot the promise?"_

…that she has to hide the fact that she's a slave fulfilling the role of CONSORT. Right.

"No, I didn't. And also…" She held up her hand, counting with her fingers. "…it's still five days since I've left the establishment. I thought it was supposed to be seven days?"

"_Hmm… so you noticed."_

"…is this another test thing like you did with Rob Lucci-san before?"

"_No, no, it's nothing like that. I'm just checking you out. So? How was it? Does the taste of freedom getting closer?"_

Not only they are the one who restricted her own freedom, they're not even hiding they're just mocking at her. She decided to cut the chase.

"What is it that you really want," she paused. "_Emperor_?"

There was a pregnant silence from other side before a snigger echoed. _"Are you getting tired of our chats?"_

"No. I just want to go back to sleep."

A loud electronic laugh came from her ear. _"That's reasonable excuse too! Fine, I'll accept it. The reason I called tonight, or dawn, because I forgot something during my last visit. I was supposed to give you money expenses for your 'job'."_

"Oh." Are they supposed to give her money? How generous.

"_A delivery will come to you so don't move wherever you are. If you are worried when it will arrive, don't worry about it, it will be in no time."_

…there's something weird they just said. "…there's a tracker in my Transponder Snail, right." She didn't even said it in question, it was just a statement, and a prediction she was afraid of.

"_Oh, you noticed! As expected from my favorite, I'm impressed! That's right, there's one in your Transponder Snail, which is one of a kind that can't be tracked, even by the Government. Well, it's a Transponder Snail that _I_ created, especially for you. You really think I would let you out without a leash?"_

_That… makes sense…_ she thought, the other part of her mind understood their reasoning. While the other part of her fumed in anger, internally pounding her fist at the imaginary table, wanting to beat her master to pulp. Of course, they wouldn't let her go in their clutches. She was even already warned despite walking around in the wilderness, she was never truly free.

"_Do you have any parting words?"_

She had to say parting words now? What a pushover master. That goes without saying…

"Until we meet again, Emperor."…_so I can punch you beyond imagination._

"_Heh. Let's see if_ _we will." _

_Do it if you can…_ is what she can hear from them, responding to her silent, underlying threat before they cut the line. She turned to her side, bringing the blanket closer to her body. Seriously, her sleep got interrupted and now she can't go back to sleep. She hoped that the delivery will come soon as her master promised.

_**Knock, knock, knock…knock.**_

She immediately sat up, looking around her room. _Where…?_

_**Knock, knock, knock…knock.**_

She turned to the window, seeing a crow pecking at the side of the window. She stood up and walked towards it. Is that the delivery her master talked about?

"**CONSORT EMERALD! I HAVE COME FOR THE DELIVE—"**

She freaked out at the screeching loud voice that came from the crow as she ran towards it and tightly grasp it while gripping its beak, immediately closing the window. She held her breath, begrudgingly waiting for something to happen as she sat still near the window.

"…_what was that?"_

"…_who the hell screams at dawn?"_

"…_shut up…"_

She breathe in relief. It wasn't big as she hoped. The other occupiers was only chagrined at the ruckus the crow made which she held tightly with her hands, which was also… bigger than it was supposed to be. She held it up to her eyelevel. Are crows supposed to be in a size of eagle?

"Kahh!"

"Shh…!" She hushed the crow, clamping its beak with her hands. She gently punched the bird on its head before she says, "Where's the delivery?"

The bird softly cawed at her as it flew to her bed before dropping something to it. She walked towards it and opened the bag that was thrown to her bed.

"Whoa…" Her jaw dropped at the amount of money, the bag full of it there was even no space left. This is her money expenses? Her master is too generous to give this amount of money for a mere slave like her. She noticed something out of place among it and picked it up. It was a letter with a seal. A feather-shaped seal. She ripped the envelop open and read the letter.

_Dear Consort Emerald,_

_You must be wondering why the crow called you that. It's your new name. A codename to be exact. The same with my own, Emperor. I don't know your real name, nor you know mine but I think that's better. I'm not interested anyway, so it's not important to me._

Huh… that explains why her master didn't introduce themself when they first met each other.

_I don't know what would be the first thing that will arrive—my call or this package, but if you received this first, this is your money expenses. If the call reached you first, this is your money expenses. Well, this is money that was sent to you, of course, this is your money expenses. Make sure you spend it well because another abundant money will arrive at the next delivery._

What the…?! Is her master serious?!

_You're wondering about the money, right? That was the intention. Remember what I said? About making history? It's related to that. CONSORT are bunch of slaves that gathers information without any support from their masters—and in order to make history, you need to take a different approach. And that's where money comes in. Why money, you say? That's simple, I got bunch of them so I'm giving them away to you._

It would be useful if they donate it to some important charity, though…

_This letter is getting long, I don't even know why I wrote a letter to you. It's probably because it's easier for me to write the important stuff on paper than doing it verbally. I'm a talkative person, not a business savvy talkative person. I like long-winded chats that interest me rather than talk like some old man in a suit who makes money._

Isn't her master the one who makes money? That doesn't make sense.

Oh.

Right.

They only run the place, they're not the one who makes the money. It's the slaves.

…it would be better if they give it to the slaves who worked in the establishment.

That reminds her, with all these talk about CONSORT, why is her master so worked up about it? What was—

—_my intention? That is too early to reveal, my dear CONSORT. Just like a story, if you reveal the information early without any build up, they consider it as bad. That won't bring an interest to the reader because it was bad, clumsy, and rushed. You need to be careful what information to disclose. You need to do it slowly but surely, giving hints here and there until the big reveal._

What the hell are they talking about? And what does the structure of a story had to do with this?

_In other words, now is not the time to say my intention. That won't cause enough drama because of lack of tension. Anyway, this is seriously getting long. I'm ending the letter here._

_Until then,_

_Emperor_

What a way to end the letter. And also, her master is a drama queen, she should have known. She glanced down at the bottom of the letter to see some few words left.

_P.S. I'm taking your tacky briefcase. It doesn't suit you at all._

"Taking…?" How are they going to take her briefcase if they are so far away? A loud caw beside her startled her as she saw the crow took her briefcase with its talons and flew away from her window. She sat stiff, staring at the fading crow that flew to the sunrise, still taking in the information to her head. She facepalmed. Of course, it's the crow.

_P.P.S. Even though I've already given gifts, I got another one for you. Do note the design and its meaning. _

_P.P.P.S. Peace._

_Peace…?_ The last line confused her. She rummaged the bag for the so-called gift. She noticed something black under the bag and reached her hand to grab it. She blinked, recognizing the object.

"It's… a sweater…?" It was a fairly simple gift too, unlike their previous extravagant gifts. It's a black sweater with a golden bird embroidered in it, a phoenix. _Do note the design and its meaning…_ as far as she can remember, the phoenix symbolize rebirth, a revival. She tilted her head, was that her master trying to convey? There must be something else. The golden wings in it was well designed too, what's the meaning of the wings again?

That's right. It's free—

She deadpanned, her blank face staring at the sweater. She raised the letter to read the last line again.

_P.P.P.S. Peace._

"Peace…" She crumpled the letter and threw it to the floor. "Peace, my ass!"

She can't believe her master mocked her in a form of innocuous sweater.

* * *

**(Day 6)**

"Oh? Is it just me or did you change your bag?"

She didn't have an energy to respond to him. Earlier in the morning, before Ace woke up, she hurriedly went to the market to replace what was taken from her using the money that was sent. Nothing really important was taken from her, just some necessities that can be replaced and bought a shoulder bag for her things. In spite of herself, she found herself that agreeing with her master's words that her briefcase was definitely tacky, and that thought made her tired.

Especially the sweater she was forced to bring that is currently tucked in her bag.

"Bea, what wrong? Are you still sleepy?"

"No, I'm not sleepy…" she responded, sighing. "Just a bit tired."

He gave her a worried look. "We can still rest if you want. I'm not a hurry anyways."

She wave her hand in dismissal. "No, don't worry about it. That aside, is there a particular reason why you're in this island?"

Ace suddenly sports a hardened, determined look in his face. "I'm currently searching for a thief."

"Thief…?" Despite her relationship with him, this might be a good Intel. "Do you happen to know this thief?"

"He's one of our crew. His name is Marshall D. Teach. He killed one of our crew just to get his Devil Fruit."

"What kind of Devil Fruit?"

"As I remember, it's Dark-Dark Fruit."

Darkness, huh? That's an interesting power. But… "Aren't you chasing this person? Why are you still with here?"

He shrugged. "Why not? It's been three years since we saw each other. Today is the day of reconciliation not for chasing someone. Besides, I don't even know where he is and I'm just following a lost trail."

This person must have caused a great offense to the point that Ace has chase after him. For some reason, it reminds her of her aunt when she searched for her. "Sorry if I wasn't able to help you. I don't know anyone who goes by that name. What does he look like?"

"Its fine, Bea. This is my mission, not yours. Why do you want to know what he looks like?"

She scratched her neck. "Well… if I see him, I'll tell you where."

He raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"How…? Oh." Right, she doesn't have any way of communication with him. If that doesn't work… "I'll beat him up in your place."

He shook his head while laughing as if he was amused by the idea. "Thanks but no thanks. This is more of a personal matter so you don't have to interfere."

She sighed, dejected. "If you so. But I'll still tell you one way or another."

He gratefully smiled. "You don't have to but thanks."

Seeing him lighten up, she returned his smile. "Of course. After all, those are the gift of graces."

"…gift of graces?"

"I dunno. It's sort of a Church language. I think it meant some kind of luck or miracle or something…"

"Where did you hear that?"

"From the church obviously." She tapped her ear. "What do you think are these for? Seeing?"

He shrugged with a silent approving look before they continued their way to who knows where… wait, where are they going anyway?

"What about you? What are you doing in this island?" He started after a moment of silence.

"Me? Hmm…" What kind of excuse she'll have to come up on the spot? She can't tell him anything about her 'occupation' and the reason she was in this island because this is apparently where Rob Lucci or her master thought was appropriate her 'job'. Or at least what she assumed, she doesn't really know. She was just casually left alone in the island. "I… don't know." She said indecisively.

"You don't know?" He turned his attention to her with a frown.

"Uh… Umm…" _Come on, me…! Bring up a believable, narrative lie…! _"I… got washed up here… in this island…?" She inwardly facepalmed, cringing at her hesitant tone.

He hummed with a thoughtful look, his hand under his chin. "That makes sense. The first time I saw you, you were starving and got attacked by bandits. It also makes sense with your lack of money."

She breathe out in relief. She can't believe their first meeting would back her lie. Though, not in literal sense, she did get 'washed up' here and arrived in this island without any kind of knowledge what she should do (because she just ran around the island) and was forced to fend off on her own.

Well, except until her master delivered her with 'expense money'.

That aside, her statement rang some truth in it.

"So, what should you do now?" Ace continued, accepting her reasoning (lie). "Are you gonna leave the island?"

"Leave the island? Hmm…probably." She had nothing else to do in the island anyway, and also there was nothing interesting worth mentioning that can be called as 'Intel'. She guessed that her two-day reckless adventuring in the island was not all for naught, at least.

"I see. Then, perhaps you'll come with me?"

She was startled at his statement. "What?"

"I mean… you washed up here, you don't have any money, you don't know what you're doing, you're reckless and most of all," he crossed his arms. "You're all by yourself, and _that_ worries me."

She glared at him. "Are you saying I can't defend myself?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's not bad to be careful."

She considered his offer. It definitely does gives her more benefit than disadvantages. But there's other side of her that was filled with anxiety and nervousness that, at some point, he will find out of her secret the longer they stay with each other. Despite that, the positive aspect of his offers weighs more than the negative and she was incline to accept it.

_No! No, don't! Do you want him find out? Do you want him to find out how much you wasted time in __**there**__? Do you want him to know what occupation you got in __**there**__? Do you want him to know how much of a failure you are in __**there**__?_

The inner voice at the back of her head kept screaming to not accept his offer. The secret; the Celestial Dragon, the establishment, her master, her role as a Hostess, her current role as CONSORT, Rob Lucci, the test, the money, the choker, her prosthetic arm, her silence, her rebellion, the race to history—everything she doesn't want it, she doesn't need it, everything, everything, everything…! She wants it to disappear! She wanted to be obliterated!

She…!

She…!

If only she…!

…

…

…what the hell is she thinking? She's supposed to be only considering his offer, why is she freaking out?

"You don't…want to?"

She snapped out of her trance. "What…? No, no. I'm just… I'm still thinking about it…"

He had a worried look in his face. "Don't force yourself if you don't want to. And also," he neared beside her with his hand rubbing her back. "You were breathing heavily back there. Are you okay?"

"Wha…?" She just realized that her chest was throbbing fast along with her heaving breath. Ace brought her to a nearby bench to calm her down.

"Geez, was that really a scary question?" Ace mused, trying to lighten up the mood while still rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry. I…" She tried to gather her thoughts. "I don't why that happened…"

"It's okay. Like I said, don't force yourself. That was just a suggestion, I'm not forcing you to accept it."

She looked down to her lap, not knowing what to say.

"Though," he started. "Where are you going if you are going to leave the island?"

"There's… a particular town in a certain island that I want to visit."

"What town is that?"

"Logue Town."

Ace suddenly had a guarded look in his face. "…why there?"

She gave him a dubious look. "You're a pirate. I think the reason is already obvious?"

"…"

She glanced at him, finding his silence unnerving. "…is there something wrong with Logue Town?"

He seemed to snap out of her daze. "What? No, I have nothing against the town. I'm just wondering you choose that place."

_Even though you're a pirate..._is what she wanted to say but decided to state the obvious. "Because it's where the Pirate King, Gold Roger was born and died. It's literally a tourist spot, especially the execution ground."

Ace stayed silent beside her, confusing her why he was acting like that before she remembered that the topic of Gold Roger, for some reason, has been always sore spot for him. She smiled, deciding to change the subject.

"I'm sorry, Ace. I forgot you're adamant about _him_. I can't help but say what I had in mind, pretty careless of me, isn't it?" She paused, confused at her own words. Why did those words feel familiar?

He laughed humorlessly. "…thank you, Bea."

She tilted her head. "For what?"

"For not going too far."

"It's fine. It's an equal tradeoff," The hell, why are these are familiar too? "For not probing my secrets."

He smiled as he stood in his seat but stopped mid-way and return to his seat. "Before I forgot, I have something to give to you."

Involuntarily, warning signs suddenly wailed in her brain as she heard those words, making her cautiously wary. Why the hell today is filled with familiarity? "…what is it?"

He grabbed something in his makeshift bag. "I know you don't like collecting things, but I can't help it. For some reason," he pulled her hand and put something in her palm, "_this_ reminds me of you."

She blinked, looking at the green butterfly-shaped…"…necklace?"

"Pendant." He corrected. "I know you like peacocks but I think butterfly suits you well."

_Why butterfly…_ is what wanted to ask but decided against it. She had no energy to question about it, instead she smiled at him. "Thank you, Ace."

He gave her a soft look before it shifted into a mischievous smirk. "Let me tell you. That pendant is not free so I'm taking something in return."

Her jaw dropped. _What?!_

"So, I'm taking," he grabbed her lower face, or more specifically, her mask, "this stifling thing."

She immediately covered her face, gasping. "W-why that?"

In a flash, she didn't even realized that her hands was already separated from her face and all she can register is the slap on her both cheeks, squishing them together. "Arsch?!"

"Listen, Bea," he said with intensity on his expression. "You won't be wearing this mask anymore. You don't need it in the first place. Ignore what people say to your appearance, their words are pointless accusation, they don't define who you are. Be confident and raise your head. Don't let others drag you down with stupid words."

She stared at him, stunned. For some reason, his words reminds her of her master's words. _Make a name of yourself and race into the history._

"Besides," he continued. "You're cuter this way."

She sat flustered. She didn't expect that compliment.

A warm touch on her left side of her face startled her as she look up to him and saw his worried look. "Make sure to find a cure to this, okay? It's starting to get worse and worse." He said, caressing at the golden cracked skin of her face.

"That's what I'm planning to do." And it was one of the reason why she ventured to the sea, not just because she wanted the sense of adventure.

"That's good." He stood up. He paused. "…do you know a girl who doesn't know how to smile?"

She tilted her head. "No…?"

He laughed, turning his head to her and pat her on the head. "It's you, idiot. Now without that mask of yours, you can finally show that smile to the world."

Her face dropped.

"I'll be going ahead of you." He continued, not noticing her change of mood. "Since you don't want to come with me, I'll be leaving the leaving the island first. See ya, Bea."

She didn't respond to him instead, she just watched his back, staring at his tattooed back which she assumed to be Whitebeard's Jolly Roger when he walked. _You're wrong, Ace. I'm smiling not because I'm happy, nor pleased._

_I'm smiling because this is my shield._

* * *

**a/n: there was supposed to be a teaser who is the next person she'll meet but I'll put it in the next chapter. I'd like to call this chapter as 'ironic' because (spoilers) you know, Ace's fate in the canon story. For clarification, the first six (or seven) chapters is more 'laying out the foundation of the story'/prologue story before we enter a major arc. **

**I really don't have anything to say so I guess review for the day(?):**

Do you want Ace to survive in this story?

**Next chapter! Bea's unfortunate encounter with certain someone!**

**See ya next chapter (^_^)!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oof, three months… sorry for the long wait guys. I was distracted with other things, particularly in real life and my other fics.**

**Chapter summary: **Supposedly a normal day for a voyage, it turned into an encounter to someone that her aunt warns her to avoid.

Chapter unedited. Minor mistakes should be expected.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: **_

"_**Whatever happens in the ship, stays in the ship."**_

* * *

**(Day 6)**

She looks at the array of notebooks in front of her, deciding what design she should choose. While she was flattered that her master gave an abundant amount of money, it still makes her anxious that she's carrying _that much_ money with her and the thought of recklessly using the money didn't sit her well so she figured that she will list down the things she bought along with the price.

She walked out the store, tucked in the two simple-colored notebook to her shoulder bag. She looked left and right to her surroundings, a bit self-conscious since Ace whimsically decided to steal her mask without warning and brought the scarf closer to her face and walked away.

She was still in the island where she was… 'washed up' by a certain assassin and she's still searching what way of transport for her next destination, which is the Logue Town. But with luck currently not on her side, the only ships she can see are the marine ships floating the decks which made her spirit slightly go to drain before an idea came to her.

It wouldn't be so terrible if she pretended to be on a job hunt, right? Since the Marines are affiliate with the World Government, suspicion wouldn't be on her if she would try her way with the Marines. Plus, just like Rob Lucci said, she looks like a 'woman who had no affiliation with the Marines', surely people wouldn't recognize her?

An intruding thought came her. But Rob Lucci went after her to recruit because she was 'recommended', wouldn't Marines recognize her? If the assassin had already bailed her identity to the public, she would have already marked as criminal since she learned the Rokushiki informally from her aunt. And speaking from her aunt, according to the assassin, they would be familiar of her face as a relative of Trueheart Bellatrix who currently works in Marine.

She hanged her head. The hell… the odds are against her and if she wouldn't have freaked earlier when Ace offered her to be his companion, everything would have been easy. She inwardly hit herself, _stupid, stupid, me! Why did you let your anxiety take over you?! It would have been a perfect opportunity… _She sat in the nearby bench, sat for a while before she literally hit herself physically, oblivious at the stares directed at her.

She stopped herself when a thought roused her. Ah, but that Rob Lucci, didn't he promised that–if the word, _equal trade-off _is the same as making a promise—as long as she wouldn't tell anything about him, he wouldn't rat her out? His words is a subject of doubt, she doesn't trust if he didn't revealed anything about her to the higher-ups to the World Government since she refused the 'offer of recommendation'; though, it still made her wonder who recommended her to be a Cipher Pol agent, she supposed she would be flattered about it but she didn't really exactly know what to feel.

She stood up and walked, trying to get some fresh air from all the jumbling thoughts in her head. Seriously, all the blunders has been her fault. Running around for two days, unwitting met with Ace and refusing his offer, and now she was met with trouble for transport if _only_ she didn't refuse the offer; she wanted grip her hair in annoyance. Why, oh why, everything in her life is full of bad decisions?

No use thinking about it; what's done is done, she should face her mistakes instead of wallowing about it. If there's only marine ships, she would not wait for any neutral ships nor pirate ships—she doesn't want to be associated with them or become their prisoner—besides, their ships are safe; loaded with cannons and experienced fighters, where else she can find peaceful and relieving voyage instead this? She would never waste an opportunity like this.

That is… if only she knew where she was putting her foot to a certain ship with a certain Marine.

* * *

He was on break, to be more accurate, _they_ gave him a break. Apparently, they noticed that he had been working ferociously and diligently that they thought they would bring an offer to him and gave him a break. He snorted, 'gave him' was just a front from _them; _'ordered' was more or less suited what they said to him, threatening him to do it as if it a do or die order like life was on stake.

Of course, as a loyal _dog_ he is, he gladly pleased them by accepting it.

Even though it was _just_ a break, it's so goddamn boring. Are breaks supposed to be like this? It's been a while since he had a luxury for relaxation, he was a type of person who never rest; stillness is one thing he doesn't like—not hate, sleeping is stillness after all—and he _loathes_ not doing anything, be it important or insignificant and his body years for something—to do _something, _it doesn't matter what it is.

All he did in his room was pace back and forth. He had been restless since he set his foot in this ship—according to marines, it is only his, an _Admiral_, for his pleasantry for a few days to loosen up some responsibilities—and he had been exercising to fill his restlessness but no matter what he does, _nothing_ lulls him to the illusion of comfort. What did _they_ expect when they offered him a break, lap his _wounds_ and sleep all day to recover?

When he felt his legs was about to buckle in exhaustion, he sighed gruffly and grudgingly walked to a sofa, nearly buried at the fluff when his weight pulled his down. _Damn gravity,_ he silently cursed as he struggled to balance himself in the sofa before finally tidying himself in comfortable position. He looked at the door when a knock echoed.

He scowled. "Who is it?"

"…"

His scowled deepened when he heard no answer from the other side and forcibly walked to the door before loudly opening it and saw a woman with her head heavily covered in scarf. He looked up and down in apprehension as he wasn't expecting a woman in his doorstep. "Who're you?"

He can only see her lower face to a side, seeing her lips trembling as if she was surprised at his appearance. He felt his temper rising and seethed, "What are you doing here, _woman?_"

She snapped out of her reverie as she jumped in surprise and bowed her head. "I-I'm sorry…! Since I wasn't expecting… I mean—I'm here for your services, sir. I am Green Hos—"

He immediately knew her purpose. Gods, if they exist, _they_ are taking his break too seriously. "Fine. Give me a wine. A strong one."

The woman inclined her body in obliged and walked away. With gritted teeth, he roughly closed the door behind and sat in the sofa, making sure he wouldn't get buried. Is he seriously useless by himself that _they_ had to hire someone? No matter. Whether if the _person_ they sent was a blessing or a curse, it's up to him to decide that notion.

* * *

She hurried went to a bar—if this ship had one—to retrieved the desired wine that she was unwillingly out herself into. Her plan went effectively; perhaps too effectively than she liked it to be. She intended to approach a nearby marine ship—which she found out was replenishing their food stock before they leave—and _sort of_ applied to a marine that she was interested in working in the ship. _Sort of_—meaning she was _immediately_ dragged in the ship and she was left dumbfounded at the turn of events before the marine who dragged her turned around and said,

"You were sent, right? That's the _Admiral_'s room. Make sure to not rile his temper, okay?"

And she was left without even waiting for her response in nearby door.

_What just happened…?_ Was all she can think at that moment before she straightened herself, smoothing her black dress and stopped in realization. Sent. They assumed she was sent by someone for this… someone. She frowned at the vague implication. But what is she sent for? What is she supposed to do?

Having no plan on mind, she unknowingly walked to the door and knocked on the door. She went still, eyes wide she just do and slapped her forehead. _Stupid memory muscle! I'm not a hostess anymore, you idiot!_

Least to say what happened at the door, she gaped like a fish when she saw the identity from the other side. And the worst of it, she unintentionally called herself of her former title that she had to curse herself to stop. Thankfully, she was cut off and was grumpily ordered to grab a strong wine which she is currently doing by around the unfamiliar ship.

She gasped in breath, resting her hands to thighs, out of breathe from running around. Just what in a world she had gotten into? With an Admiral she was supposed to give her service, she can't help but mused at the irony. She had been warned by aunt to avoid _this_ certain Admiral due to his… sometimes unjustified emotional temperament; that's why she had to evade him at all cost, even by distance if she can see him, she had to prevent his reach to her. But what do you think happened? Due to her recklessness, now she's now resting in his palm as his… hostess, or something like that.

She let out a chuckle at the twist of events.

"Hey, are you okay?"

She immediately perked at the voice and turned to see a random marine. "Do you have a bar—or wine cellar perhaps?"

"Yeah… we do have a wine. We just managed bought a stock."

"Give me a strong one."

The marine looked at her incredulously. "What?"

"I said, give me a strong wine."

"Why do you want—"

"It's for the Admiral."

The marine immediately changed their attitude. "Yes, ma'am. I'll be back."

She let a heavy sigh, waiting for the wine as the marine immediately came back—which she had to raise her eyebrows at the speed—and gave him a reassuring pat in the shoulder when she saw their nervous look and found herself standing in front of familiar door.

She calmed her nerves first, taking a deep breathe. Whether this night will go well or not, it's up to the fate.

She knocked the door.

* * *

"Are you trying to kill me, _woman?_"

"I'm sorry…"

He simple clicked his tongue as he let the woman tighten the bandage around the torso. As he observed earlier, this woman is a terrible caretaker, even lesser than an amateur to not properly wrapped the bandage around him. He had no idea why _they_ sent this woman who is clearly not in the alley to dress a wound by herself that he, himself, had to give her directions how to do it before he snatched the tools from her delicate hands and do the job himself when his temper was about to flare in impatience from her slow work.

He gritted his teeth when he felt a painful jolt. "_Woman._" He hissed.

"I'm sorry…"

His temper flared again. Her constant apologies had been grating his ears every time she did something wrong to him. Is there anything she can do than just apologize? "Don't make me do the job myself _again, woman._"

"I'm sor—"

"Do _not_ apologize. If you do something, just _shut_ your mouth, alright?"

She wordlessly nodded and continued her work. Every time he would hiss in pain, she would simply winced, as if sympathetically, but never apologized at him and would go back to her work without a word.

_Now that's better._ He mused as he stretched his body, ignoring the slight ripping pain that racked his body before he turned to the woman. "Get out. Go back to your room."

She fidgeted. "Um… about that… I don't have any."

"What?"

"I don't have a room, sir."

He clicked his tongue in indignation. "Then go ask a marine for all I care. Or what, do you want me to do the job _myself?_"

She flushed at his words. "I will do it myself, sir. Good night."

He simply scowled in response as he saw her disappear at the closed door. More or less, her services was dissatisfactory at best. But he'll see if she will endure any more days with him… and not run away from his infamous temper.

* * *

What a terrible night. She had been dressing his wounds all night and she's the constant receiving end of his harsh words whenever he would hiss or grunt in pain. While she had been unquestionably giving him services, it made her wonder what sort of person—or thing that the Admiral to receive such severe wounds. He's an _Admiral_ for god's sake—if they exist, he's one of the strongest enforcer of whole marines; a valuable weapon for the World Government, surely, they must have caught someone—or something who—or what made him turn into that state.

She ran her hands to face, lowering her scarf to her shoulder. She's getting sleepy, if she wants to sleeps tonight, she'll search for a marine. As she thought this and yawned, she caught a random marine in her peripheral sight. _Lucky. _She raised the scarf around her head and approached them.

"Hey, do you have spare rooms?"

"Oh! Are the Admiral's…"

"Yeah." She didn't let him finish his sentence. "Do you have rooms left?"

"I'm sorry but we don't any guest rooms. You can sleep in the cellar if you want."

She nodded in defeat. "Thanks."

Well, that's better than nothing.

* * *

**(Day 7)**

He decided to get some fresh air in the outside and is currently sitting in the decks with the gentle—at times, ferocious—breeze as the _woman_ beside him stood without doing anything just as he ordered since he might need her services—he admittedly grumbled—and she should stay at his side; all with a price of not saying anything irrelevant as long as she doesn't _apologize_.

But still, a curious part of him was at works, particularly at the covered head of the woman as he wondered why she would concealed herself with a scarf. It's out of question that she's a criminal since she's a hostess—according to her—but it made him ponder if there's a traveling hostess he can remember; only to brush it off since it wasn't his part of job and he shouldn't have business to inquest about it. He clicked his tongue—something he noticed himself of doing numerous times lately—and cursed himself to wonder about it since he's been restless these days and he's _bored_ that he resorted to his curiosity and that current object is the enigmatic woman beside him.

He can feel the woman shifted beside him, possibly hearing when he clicked his tongue in annoyance but haven't said a word to him. Involuntarily, he decided to strike a conversation with her.

"Woman, what's your name?"

"…"

He glanced at her; is she seriously sticking to his words of silence? "Woman, if _I_ speak to you, _you_ respond respectively. Now tell me, what's your name?"

"…Emilliene. You can call me Lily, sir."

He snorted. It sounds like she just made it up on the spot judging from her wavering tone but he can't blame her for all he cares; it was probably her act of isolation to not get attach to her customer since—in his assumption—it's bad to attach and falling in love is considered the foil of their job. Or maybe he was just overthinking it; it's possibly her way to conceal her identity, just as she covered herself in that dark scarf.

"I see. Then _Lily_, where are you from?"

"I… don't remember, sir."

"You don't? How did you become a hostess?"

"…I was raised in the establishment."

He wanted to bark in laughter. Just how much lies is she gonna continue spouting to him? But that is fine, as long as he was being entertained, he will continue the farce. "Must be a harsh life. I supposed you we're bullied?"

"At times, sir. That's why I cover myself."

He gave a look. _Really?_ "Are you covering your scars, or just your natural appearance?" He subtly insulted her.

"…my natural appearance."

He hummed in thought. That one seems to be genuine. "Born with it since birth?"

"Not really, sir. It appeared during my childhood."

So it wasn't a birthmark? Curious. "Is it something genetic that runs from your family?"

"It seems to be. My aunt had one but she forcibly removed it."

He heard her curse under her breath. Silly woman, how dare you reveal that so easily? But he ignored that freely. "Is it something that can be removed?"

"…"

The woman seemed to have realized her mistakes judging from her silence. He decided to let it go since he was particularly in a good mood today and the breeze is quite comforting to his skin.

"…what happened to you, sir?"

And of course, the mood broke immediately. What happened to her silence he ordered earlier? "What of it?"

"I mean, you're an Admiral, sir. You're supposed to be one of the strongest yet you're here, wounded and recovering from it."

He can feel his temper rising at the reminder _and_ the fact that he was forcibly offered to have a break by the courtesy of _them_. "Don't be ridiculous, woman. I _am_ the strongest."

"You didn't answer my question."

_This meddling woman…_ "Is it so important that you want to find out?"

"…no, sir. I'm just trying to come up a conversation."

He roughly grabbed her arm. "_Fine._ If you want to strike a conversation, _fine._ But there's one thing you should remember." He forcedly moved her closer to whisper in her ear. "_Whatever happens in this ship, stays in this ship."_

He expected her to eject from his grasp when his grip started to get heated under his furious emotion but instead she grasp his hand where his heated hands in an equal tight manner. "_Sir,_ harming your hostess is not part of _your_ job."

_The nerve of this woman…_ "Or what? What will do against me, _Lily_? Shall I burn you like a little _flower_ you are?"

As if it was the last straw, she snatched her arms and crossed her arms while ignoring the sizzling sleeves where his heated hands was. But the sight of her almost flared his temper to its maximum that he loudly ordered her to get out of his sight.

Without a word, she left with an equally furious expression.

* * *

What a terrible day—and what a terrible person, she added. She was able to calm herself after she walked away from him. No wonder her aunt warned her to avoid him. He just threaten her to—to _kill_ her and if he does, no one will receive a thing—news of the deed that the Admiral in the ship; people will be ignorance of the actions of _this_ Admiral to a harmless person just because of his flaming temper.

Is this the _righteousness_ Rob Lucci believed? The _right_ front to cover the _wrong_ deed? While the assassin was all but aware of this but she can't tolerate this. She wondered why the assassin would turn his head at this and would not do a thing but she guessed she had no right to think about it. He's an _assassin_ for goodness' sake, he's a killer; he hates pirates for one and is not exactly a person to be trusted.

She hanged her head, sighing. Her thoughts keeps getting wired to the assassin; she supposed to have no reason to think about him. But for some reason, she felt like she owed him a debt, as a companion who led her _outside_ in the world—ah, geez! Just what in a world is happening in her brain to feel like she owed him—a killer?! There must be something wrong in her head!

Despite all her jumbling thoughts, it did manage to calm her nerves down. But one thing that she would not look forward is when she would dressed his wounds tonight, which she would expect as another terrible night for her.

Gods—if they exist, luck is not on her side lately.

* * *

"Is there any destination you have in mind?"

The woman stopped dabbing his wounds and looked at him skeptically. "…yes, sir. Are you trying to get rid of me, sir?"

He scowled but he let it slide. The honest the individual, the more he finds out about them. "The less the nuisance, the more peace I've got."

"I guess, a 'thank you' is expected in my services, sir."

He exhaled a laugh, strangely amused at her attitude. "Sarcastic little _flower_ are you, Lily?"

"It's how I am. Thank you for the compliment."

He huffed. It's obvious that this woman no longer hold her reins any longer, just decided to let her words go freely despite it would cause her trouble—seemingly not caring it would eventually lead to her death. But, despite himself, he found it _distastefully_ charming of her. "So? Where would you like to go?"

"In Logue Town, sir."

His scowled deepened. "Why in a world you would to go _there_?"

"It's a tourist spot. Don't tell me, sir, you forgot about it when it was supposed to be _your_ job?"

He had to restrain himself from smacking her in the head. "I know that, _you idiot._ No man alive doesn't know about famous execution ground of _Gold Roger._"

She looked at him for moment before she returned her attention to his wounds. "I see. Thought you forgot, sir."

Tending his wounds went through a breeze. The woman was silent throughout the whole process and even without uttering a single apology to him every time he would hiss in pain. Least to say, he was disappointed when she didn't react to him as the woman stood in front of him, bowing and was done in her services.

"Wait."

She turned around when she was about to open the door. "Yes, sir?"

"Logue Town, right? I'll drop you there."

She blinked in surprise. "Really?"

He smirked. "Don't tell me, woman, you forgot what I told you _when it was supposed to your job?_"

She looked flushed but scowled a moment after and opened the door before she stopped.

"Thank you, sir… I guess."

And she closed the door behind her.

* * *

**(Day 8)**

"Is there a destination you wanted to be, sir?"

He glanced at the woman beside him, in the same position where he was yesterday. With same reasoning as before, he decided to sit outside for fresh air. "That's none of your business."

"…sorry, sir."

He raised his eyebrows. He was expected her to push about it but she didn't, surprisingly retreated at the topic; perhaps she was _genuinely_ trying to make a conversation with him. "Why do you want to find out?"

"I was wondering if this ship has a particular destination, that's all."

He smirked. "What, you nervous I would never drop you off to _your_ destination?"

"…a part of it, sir."

At least she's honest. "No, I don't have the luxury for vacation. I'm too busy."

"Of killing bad pirates?"

He curiously glanced, catching the tinge of sarcasm from her. "That's _my_ job, woman."

She looked like she was about to retort but she closed her eyes instead. "I see. You must be good at it, sir."

He frowned. He doesn't know if she's insulting or praising him. "Do you have something against the Marines, woman?"

"No, not at all, sir. I know _good_ people who wants to be a Marine. I have nothing against them."

Is she being genuine or…? "Then let me rephrase it, _do you have something against the World Government?_"

She turned silent at those words before she responded with solemn look, "…no, sir."

"Hmm." He observed her; she's _definitely_ have something against _them_ but it didn't surprised him at all. He had met good amount of people who _hates_ them, which in turn, as _their_ loyal dog, he responded with his heating iron fist in turn. "Don't tell me your reason, or else, I will mean what I said."

She frowned. "Of what?"

"_Whatever happens in the ship, stays in the ship."_

She stiffened for a while before she relaxed. "Thank you, sir."

"For what?"

"For sparing me."

He simply dismissed it. "Ridiculous, I just owed you one and I'm returning it—that also includes dropping you off."

"You're serious about that, sir?"

"What?" He looked incredulous. "You don't believe me?"

"I thought you were joking."

"I don't _joke_, woman, I'm not a jester. And that is definitely _not_ my job."

"Oh."

He scowled. She seriously didn't believe he wouldn't drop her off? Fine, if she doesn't believe it, he will _literally _drop her off.

* * *

**(Day 9)**

And indeed, he did drop her off.

Currently rowing furiously in the sea, she can't help but feel ticked off at the spiral set of events she was subjected into. Two days ago, when she told him of her destination, she thought she can finally see a good side of his flaming attitude and endured a day at his side, constantly delivering him the sarcastic side of her every time they talked to each other but only for the next day—which is today—gave her a spare boat and pointed at the distance and said,

"In that island, Logue Town is there. And I am not your escort so you go there by yourself."

She rowed the paddle furiously and hastily, remembering his words. _A bastard is a bastard through and through! And she'll never forgive him until the end of time!_ She paddled through the sea faster in her furious temper.

Perhaps after a few hours—maybe it was just minutes—she stopped rowing as she can see the docks of the island and tied her boat in nearby post and set her foot in the island.

She walked around the docks for a while, observing the surroundings before she will enter the city—which seems to be currently rowdy and noisy for some reason. But in her eyes scanning the environment, there's one ship that particularly caught in her eye.

A particular ship with a ram head in front of it.

She blinked at the strange ship floating at the nearby dock before turning away to enter the city.

* * *

**a/n: the beginning of the fun time begins!... in the next chapter. Sorry, it took me a long time to post this.**

**Now, who will she met there? Is it a certain Marine or a certain Pirate? Let's find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
